Her Cold Purple Eyes UPDATED
by Athara
Summary: Hoshi came to human world to take Yukina to the Koorimes. Will she complete her mission? or does destiny have other plans for her. Once again Hiei's and Yukina's past alongs with Hoshi's comes back to hunt them, melting everything in the way...
1. Chapter 1: Snow

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho **

**I will use POV sometimes because is more easy to picture a situation. **

**Yu Yu Hakusho Story: Her Cold Purple Eyes (Hiei and Yukina Story) **

**Chapter 1: Snow**

"Onna! Matte!" said a girl running with difficulties because of the thick fog and snow.

The woman in front of her stop and turns around, the cold wind blew madly uncontrollably, and the locks of hair covering her eyes went away, revealing her beautiful yet sad mysterious red eyes.

"Where are you going" ask the girl in a cold tone and emotionless.

"I already told you, why must you insist on asking the same thing?"

The cold wind was getting stronger, and the snow was making it hard to see the girl that just call her, the woman could only see the cold penetrating look of her purple eyes.

"You cannot go, you have lost you senses"

"Sorry, I have made a decision" said the girl with the red eyes.

"Why must you be this way, why must you leave everything that you have?" ask the girl with purple eyes in a demanding way.

"You think I have everything, but the truth is… I have nothing" you said turning around.

"You are walking to your death" said the girl.

"You are wrong, if I stay here, that's is the only thing I'm going to find"

"I still cannot believe, that even in this situation you can be so calm and talk so sweet"

The girl with red eyes let a warm sweet smile. "I do not have any grudge against you Hoshi, but …" the girl with purple eyes cut her.

"But why do you feel that way about our people?" ask Hoshi

"Hoshi san, we don't deserve to live if we must be isolate from a wonderful world filled with beauty. We live without feelings nor emotions, that is not a way of living, our hearts are frozen, like the ice that covers this entire island and I refuse to live like that any more." Said the girl with red eyes and continue walking.

"So you are just going to walk away! You know that the probabilities in finding your lost twin brother are none!"

"I'll take my chances Hoshi san" you said disappearing in the snow.

"Yukina san…"

3 years later…

Files:

Name: Hoshi

Race: Koorime

Age: unknown appears 16

Hair color: purple

Eyes color: purple

Family: unknown

Blood type: Unknown

Friends: Yukina

Background: Unknown.

"I see Hoshi… your files are very, interesting…"

"You do not need more information, I am on a mission and only intend to be in Human World for a month" said Hoshi in her usual cold tone that sends chills.

"Yes I know, the elders told me, and what is that mission you speak of?"

"Nothing that concerns Spirit World" she responded looking straight at the eyes of the man that was talking to you.

"I see, but you have your reason, I trust your people, living in that island, you are the peaceful type" he said laughing.

Hoshi didn't see the funny thing about his comment, in fact, she haven't smile ever since Yukina left. She stood there waiting for him to give her the pass to Human World, giving him a cold stare.

"Well… no sense of humor I see… well, you are dismiss, remember, a month" said the man

"Thanks" said Hoshi giving him her back and walking away.

"Yukina, this tea is amazing" said Botan all giggly

"Thank you Botan san, I can gladly make more" answer Yukina with a smile on your face.

"YAY!" screamed Botan

"Would you like some more tea Hiei san?" ask Yukina sweetly at him.

"Hn" said Hiei

She giggles "Ill take that as a yes"

"YUKINA!" she heard someone screaming her name in the middle of the hall.

"Well, Kuwabara sure knows how to make and entrance" said Yusuke sitting besides Keiko and Botan.

Kuwabara slam the door open, jump over Shizuru, Kurama and Genkai he slip before reaching Yukina and hit hard on his face, then like nothing happen he stood up and ran towards you.

"Yukina, don't fear, the great Kuwabara Kazuma is here, my love!"

"It's so nice of you to join us Kazuma, would you like some tea" ask Yukina innocently.

"I have all that is made by your beautiful hands!" Kazuma took Yukina's hands _Kazuma, always so silly _

When Yukina open her eyes she saw Kazuma knock down in the floor and the people in the room with a grin on their faces.

"Oh my…"she said kneeling beside Kuwabara, but Shiziru took her and said "don't worry about him hon, let's make some more tea and ill help you.

HIEI'S POV

Kuwabara stood up minutes later that Yukina left "you little shrimp, you are going to pay!"

That baka was running towards you but you easily dodge all of the punches he was sending to you, you began to smirk at him, and it makes him madder.

"Please children, behave!" said Genkai

"Touch her again baka, and next time I will not hesitate on killing you" I said sitting down in the window you were at before.

"You are only jealous because Yukina likes me more than you!" said Kuwabara

I smirk at him and said "The day when that happens, you guys tell me because the world is going to end."

Everyone in the room tried so hard not to laugh.

Yukina entered the room with that baka's sister and again the atmosphere calm. She even calm me, even if she had live with those cold hearted women, she wasn't like them. She was warm and caring, and I was going to protect it no matter what.

"Hiei san here is your tea" she said to me. She was sitting in the middle of the room extending her hand towards me with the warm cup of tea in her hands, convent in this cold winter for the humans, you were immune to it thanks to your Koorime side.

When I stood up from the window a strong gust of wind opened it. It was a different kind of wind I had felt it somewhere, when I was about to close the window I saw her, a young woman standing in the side walk looking straight at me, she was wearing a kimono, and she had purple hair and the most penetrating look you have ever seen, her eyes were mysterious, but yet they didn't emit any emotion, her cold stare froze me inside.

"Hiei close the damn window!" I heard the detective said, I turn to look at him, when I return my gaze to that woman, she wasn't there. I close the window and walk towards Yukina and took my tea, for my surprise it was frozen. Not cold because of the wind, it was literal frozen.

"This is weird" I heard everyone say.

Yukina stood up because she said she was going to make more, but before she could pass me, she pass out and I found myself holding her.

YUKINA'S POV

2 days later….

I open my eyes and found myself in Genkai's temple. I don't remember what happen, I just passed out, but before that, when the gust of wind entered the room, I heard someone calling me, I didn't recognize the voice, but it felt so familiar, and right then this strange feeling inside my heart began to appear and I just felt week.

"YUKINA !" I heard in the door, it was silly Kazuma again and behind him came all my friends.

"Yukina, are you alright" ask Genkai.

"Yes I am, sorry to cause this much trouble" you said

"Not trouble at all Yukina san, but you have been out for 2 days now" said Kurama

"So long" I said looking at my hands place over my legs.

"Yes… are you sure you are ok?"ask Yusuke

I gave them all a weak smile, I didn't want the to know about the voice so I lie "Yes I feel great, I wasn't feeling that well that day"

"You should have told us Yukina san, something bad could had happen!" said Kazuma.

"Sorry" I said with a smile. I stood up and convince my friends everything was fine, the only one I couldn't convince was Hiei san, he knew something had happen, I saw the way he was looking down the window, he saw something, or someone.

I retuned to my daily routine, I was feeling so much better and the boys were all training. I was going to clean the dojo, so I enter it, it was dark and with a strangely with a familiar atmosphere of coldness, but I didn't pay attention, so I close the door without taking my gaze from the little birds and trees.

"I've been expecting you, Yukina san…"


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or Enemy

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho **

Her Cold Purple Eyes (Hiei and Yukina Story)

**Chapter 2: Friend or Enemy**

"I've been expecting you, Yukina san..." said a cold voice behind her. Yukina turn around and saw nothing; the shadows were covering whoever was in that room.

"Show yourself" she said in her normal tone.

Yukina saw a figure in the shadows, it was getting closer to her and finally the figure reach a thin light that was entering the dojo. It was a woman, about her same height, wearing a beautiful white kimono with purple flowers; her hair was purple and her eyes too.

There is something familiar about her... her eyes... that penetrating stare... her cold purple eyes; it can't be! "Hoshi san!" yell Yukina in happiness

Hoshi nod. "It took you long enough to figure out who your old friend was Yukina san." she said in a cold tone.

"Hoshi san!" yelled Yukina again and came running towards the woman that was now in front of her, before Hoshi knew it Yukina hug her, and she just stood still.

She broke the hug and said "You know how silly I can be, sorry, it just has been such a long time."

"I know" Hoshi responded "How is your life as a human" Hoshi ask her.

"I'm not a human Hoshi san "

"My bad Yukina san, you are just pretending to be one."

Yukina let a small smile and said "You haven't change a bid"

"We have something in common don't we" said Hoshi

"Why are you here?" she ask

Hoshi smirk and gave Yukina her back.

"You see..."

* * *

"Hey you guys, dont you think Yukina's situation the other day was strange, I mean, she was feeling fine, I was with her all day" said Botan 

"Yeah, I know Botan, but she said she was fine, we can't force her into telling us something" said Kurama

"She was lying" said Hiei

"What!" scream Kuwabara

"You heard me well baka, she was lying, she is hiding something, I can feel it" said Hiei

"Since when you have a special connection with her shrimp! said Kuwabara to Hiei annoyed.

"Yeah Hiei is not like you can read minds or something..." said Botan

"I agree with Botan!" said Kuwabara.

Sweat drop and silence ...

Hiei gave him a death glare.

"Guys please, let's hear what Hiei have to say" said Yusuke.

"When the window opened I saw a woman in the sidewalk staring" said Hiei in deep thought

"A woman, staring?" ask Yusuke confuse

"Yes, she wore a white kimono, but it appeared to be a summers Kimono, likes Yukina's and we all know it's winter, a normal human in summer kimono would have froze." Said Hiei

"What does this mean..." question Kurama to himself.

"Wow!"

"What is it Kuwabara?" ask Botan

"I feel a strong spirit energy... is huge!" responded.

"Where!?" ask Yusuke

"In Genkai's temple, but not so far from here" responded Kuwabara

"The only thing in Genkai's temple not so far from here is the dojo" said Botan "Wasn't Yukina going to clean it?"

"Kuso!" yelled Hiei before he disappeared with all the gang following him.

* * *

"I refuse!" said Yukina in a strong voice 

"Sorry Yukina, but I have to complete this mission, because if not, I can never return" Hoshi answer her

"Well, they are doing you a great favor!"

"Yukina, please, leave this nonsense, you are well aware that they don't work on Me." Hoshi smirk

"You had turn into one of them" Yukina pass Hoshi to exit the dojo but she took her wrist.

"Let me go Hoshi san"

"I haven't finish" Hoshi said to her in annoyed tone.

"Fine..." she said to the woman holding her wrist and sat down on her knees, Hoshi did the same thing but in front of her.

The door that was besides you and Yukina was slammed open and you saw 4 boys and a girl in front of it.

"Yukina!" screams Botan

"This is getting too noisy" said Hoshi to Yukina

"Who the hell are you?! And what do you want with Yukina!" ask Kuwabara

Hoshi just grins

"I'm fine guys, this is Hoshi san an old friend" said Yukina smiling.

"A friend, from where? She is not human" guys said Kuwabara

"Of course I am not Human baka, I am Hoshi, from the Koorime tribe" she responded

"From what!" screams Yusuke

"A koorime! In here! How!" scream Botan

"Elders gave me permission and spirit world too" said Hoshi

"Permission for what" ask Hiei annoyed.

His eyes... blood red eyes, they were just beautiful and mysterious, yet sad. Hoshi quickly look at Yukina and then at him. He notice and Hoshi quickly answer.

"To take Yukina away from your world" she said all cold, she send them chills.

"Sorry Hoshi, I just simply can go, I refuse" Yukina stood up. "

"Yukina..." said Hoshi standing up freezing the exit, she were very pissed.

"You have no choice, don't make me do things I might regret later" said Hoshi. The room was beginning to get really cold and the humans and the red headed demon were feeling it, for the exception of the boy with red eyes.

"I think that even if you do something, you couldn't find your heart to tell him" said Yukina.

Hoshi smirks She really likes it here thought Hoshi

The gang was surprise; it was the first time that Yukina talked like that.

Yukina and Hoshi had a stare down, Hoshi was trying to read her movements, but she simply couldn't, she needed a plan and fast. Hoshi calm herself and everything in the room went back to normal.

"I see I just have to try harder, and in a month, you will be back in our home, but until then, I will stay here with you and your... friends" she said looking over them

"Hell no!" said Yusuke

Hoshi looked at him with no emotion and he was beginning to get scare. "What are you looking at you freak!" he scream at her.

Yukina saw what Hoshi was going to do and said quickly "I don't mind, nether do they, Kurama can you help me find a room."

"Don't need one, I will sleep outside" responded Hoshi.

"Hoshi san- " Yukina was cut by Kuwabara

"You better" said Kuwabara "Don't stare at me like that you are freaking me out!" said Kuwabara.

"This is the only one I got, so get use to it" said Hoshi and saw the boy with red eyes smirk.

"I like your Kimono Hoshi san, but why is it so different from Yukina's, I mean you are from the same tribe."

She just stare at the blue haired girl with a confuse look on hers face and she heard Yukina say:

"Lady Hoshi, dinner is at 6" She knew what she tried to do; she was giving them a warning.

"Lady?!" scream everyone, Hoshi just smirk and walk away following Yukina.

* * *

"You have interesting friends Yukina san" she said to Yukina.

"Lady Hoshi, I'm sure you will like them"

"What's with all this lady crap, you didn't care before, why now?"

"I just don't see my old friend"

Hoshi smirk, she was now sentimental on her, stupid feelings, I don't know why she wants them, they will only kill you.

"Did you find your brother" she asks this time concern.

"So you do care Hoshi san" said Yukina to her with a sweet smile. "I haven't, but I'm close, and he is close, I can feel it"

"Is that a twin thing or something?"

She giggles "don't know..." she said in blank. Hoshi just laughs, for the first time in many years, she actually laugh, she need it her for some reason, she had an effect in her frozen heard, it was weird, but she love it.

There was a silence "What time is it?" Hoshi aska

"Is around midday, why?"

"Just wanted to know the time" Hoshi respond to her looking outside.

"Oh..."

"That human, the one with orange hair, is he someone… special?" Hoshi asks

She saw Yukina blush a little, but she recovered fast "No, he is a good friend; just like the others... would you like to know their names?"

"Why not" answer Hoshi looking outside.

Yukina began to tell her all the names of her friends and her adventures, she seemed really enthusiastic about them, they were catching on old times, she told Hoshi about the dark tournament and her healing powers and now she wanted to know about her.

"You seem to have a very interesting life in here" she said to Yukina. "Me, same old same old"

"Still fighting?" asks Yukina. Did I mention Hoshi was a warrior, even if the Koorime Island was peaceful; warriors like her were train in case of emergencies.

"Yes, very much" she said to Yukina with a weak smile. She was trying to imitate her. Could I feel something because all of Yukina's talents and friends. Could I feel... no, It can't be, I can't feel, and I refuse, she means nothing more than a person to talk to; I refuse to think of that. thought Hoshi

"Yes I know how much you love it, remember when you tried to teach me" said Yukina giggling

"You ended up crying because you couldn't hit me"

"Yes I got mad because you were a better fighter" said Yukina

"At least the animals didn't chase you around trying to attack you" Hoshi respond

She smile again, and Hoshi did the same.

"Is something wrong Hoshi?" she heard Yukina asking "You seem weird"

"I am fine Yukina san"

It was so strange; all koorimes look a like, greenish bluish hair and milky skin, but me, purple eyes, purple hair even my skin appear to be purple I think this is mainly why I like Yukina, she like I had something different from the others, for me was everything, for her, her beautiful eyes.

I gave a faint smile "I need to go somewhere" Hoshi stood up and exit the room in which she was.

* * *

**Flashback…**

_"Lady Hoshi, the Elders are requesting your presence"_

_"Tell them I'll be right there" answer Hoshi_

_Hoshi began to walk the long, lifeless and cold halls of the palace. They were alone and dark, when you saw people, they didn't even look. She encountered herself in front of two gigantic doors made of ice, you chant something in a strange language and they open._

_"Lady Hoshi, nice to see you again" said an old lady._

_The room was more lifeless than the hall from earlier, no decoration, no colors, no music, no nothing. She just look around, even if you have been there many times, something was different, something felt different inside her._

_**Hoshi's pov**_

_There were 3 old women in the room, plus the one talking to you, the other 3 were behind seated and the 4th one was standing in front of them._

_"I should be saying that to you, Elders" you bow_

_"Hoshi san, we have a special mission for you; it is of great importance"_

_"Of course Elders what is it?"_

_"As a Princess, Hoshi san, there are certain things you have to do for the good of this tribe, and for the good of our race, for all the Koorimes"_

_I don't like were this is going you thought._

_"I know my Elder Mothers" you said in a low voice not wanting to look at the woman talking to you. _

_"That is why we choose you to be our leader warrior, the trainer of our future and also our princess, with your little age, you have show us your determination, capacity and your strong heart. A heart so strong, not even friends our love ones have change, just like the heart of an Elder"_

_Some say that our eyes reflect was is in our hearts and so your cold eyes looked at hers, and she was right, they were the same eyes, the same hearts._

_"Thank you Elder Mother" you said to her, you lied._

_"You will bring her back, Lady Hoshi"_

_You snap of your little trance "Bring back who?" You ask surprise and without reverence_

_The Elder smirk_

_"That woman, had brought many things, and none of them are good for our tribe, she had brought rebellion and blasphemy to our laws and ways."_

_What is she talking about, who has brought all that! you ask yourself in desperation._

_"The other elders and I will not stand this more; nether does our tribe, and you, Hoshi san, represent the tribe, our wishes and our dreams. And that is why you will have the honor of making those dreams and wishes come true because you will put an end"_

_Now a new feeling began to consume your body, you have never felt it, and for the looks of it, you didnt want it._

_What is happening to me _

_"You will put an end in that woman's life"_

_"What woman..." you said to yourself without any breath, you knew of whom she speaks of, but you didnt want to accept it._

_"Her mother was the first one to start, she broke the sacred law and for that she gave birth to a monster, the one we had thrown away many years ago from this Island for the good of our people, the Amiko..."_

_Please no you thought_

_"That woman took her life because of that beast and now, we should have known that the sin of that woman would be in her daughter."_

_Please stop you thought_

_"That girl is your friend and she never listened to you that day she left to find something that is dead... bring her here Hoshi"_

_You couldn't speak nothing came out, but you recovered yourself._

_"Elder Mother, I will bring Yukina san to us"_

_"No Hoshi san, we don't want that woman..." there was silence "I only want the body of that woman, you will kill Yukina and bring her body here"_

_You stood still, nothing change in your appearance, but inside you were trembling and in shock, you couldnt believe what they were asking you, kill one of your tribe members, Yukina san!. _

_"Elder, how can I kill someone of our own tribe?" you ask_

_"She is not in our tribe Hoshi said" the elder annoyed_

_"Bring her body and time is running because you only have one month."_

_You open your eyes and look to the sky. You were seated in some part of Genkai's forest on top of a tree._

_"Yukina san..." you said forming a fist._

**End of flashback...**

**Flash****back :**

_"Why are you here?" ask Yukina_

_Hoshi smirk and gave Yukina her back._

_"You see..." sheu began to say_

_"Yes Hoshi san" said Yukina with her usual smile_

_"I am here for a mission, the elders send me Yukina san." I said_

_"For what?" she ask_

_"You, Yukina san, escape from our lands, broke our rules and our ways, and for that the elders had send me." she said as she put her hands on her chest, but slowly began to move her left hand to your waist until you reach the handle of her sword, but suddenly stop._

_5 people are approaching, all with spirit energy she thought taking her hand out of your sword._

_"Dont play silly with me, you know for what..." she said glaring at Yukina's eyes. "The elders send me to get you Yukina san, we are going back to Koorime Island, and you will be judge." _

_Hoshi lied_

_"I refuse!" said Yukina in a strong voice_

_"Sorry Yukina, but I have to complete this mission, because if not, I can never return" you answer her._

**End of flashback **

Hoshi let a small smile. "So many lies, so little time" she said to herself. Suddenly she felt a presence. Hoshi stood up and walk towards the ledge of the branch in which she was inspecting the zone.

"Who's there?" she asks in her usual cold tone, but this time, more aggressive.

"Yukina calls you" Hoshi heard someone say behind her back, she turns around and there he was the boy with the red eyes, Yukina told her his name.

"So, you are her messenger Hiei san" Hoshi asks him sarcastically

"She wanted to come herself, but I dont trust you, so I volunteer." said Hiei looking right at Hoshi's eyes.

His eyes look so much likes Yukina's, but she didn't mention anything special about this one, why do I think that, there's more that meets the eye in here thought Hoshi.

"What does she want?" Hoshi asks him sitting down

"Its 6, dinner time" he responded

She looks at the sun he is right, I've been sleeping all this time

"You should not sleep that long, who knows what could happen" said Hiei in a cold tone and smirking.

"You were spying on me?" asks Hoshi

"I have no reason for that, but I train in this parts I just felt your presence" he said looking at the sunset.

Hoshi have never seen one, this is the first time, and she and Hiei both stood quiet watching it.

He can't be, elders said the Amiko was a monster, and he is not or is he? "He can't be..." said Hoshi in a whisper without thinking.

"He can't be what?" Hiei asks

Those words snap Hoshi of her trance. "Nothing" she answers him… Hoshi stood up and throw herself down in the dark forest.


	3. Chapter 3: When you find no answer

**Chapter 3: When you find no answer … **

I ate outside the dinning room watching the stars and the cold winter wind blow. It was so beautiful, yet so empty. Seeing her again had awoken something inside of me; this mission, this world and she are closing me to death, desperation, confusion.

Yukina and her friends were laughing inside the dinning room, about what, I didn't really care. I stood up and began to walk towards the forest.

"Where are you going onna?"

"Why do you care" I ask coldly

"I don't, I just have an eye on you onna"

"Why do you care so much about Yukina" I ask and turn around

"That's nothing of your concern onna"

"Do you like little Yukina demon" I ask in a mocking way.

In a matter of seconds, I felt someone grab me by my wait and put a cold blade on my neck, I smirk.

"Onna, you better tell me your real reason of coming here" said Hiei annoyed

"I already told you" I said

"You are lying, I can sense it"

"You have no prove Hiei san… so you better put that blade away"

"I have a better idea, why don't you tell us the truth and I won't have to waste my time slicing your throat" said Hiei annoyed.

"So, one less of us" I said very natural, as if I really didn't care.

Hiei was surprise about this; he didn't expect that kind of answer.

"I do not fear death Hiei san, worrying about things like that is a waste of time, and there's a human saying that states that death is more faithful than marriage it self."

Hiei laugh a little and took the blade out of my neck.

"What, got tired of playing?" I ask sarcastically.

Hiei just left without trace.

I stood watching the dark forest in front of me. _That man… I have to watch my back _I thought walking into the forest with a smirk on my face.

The forest was perfect, cold and dark, Hoshi loved places like that, in hours, Hoshi encountered herself in front of an ice lake, and it was the most beautiful sight she have ever seen.

The light of the moon was reflected on the ice covering the water, the snow white trees surrounding it, fireflies dancing on top of the ice.

Hoshi took her sword from around her waist and put it on the snow, next, she took away her kimono revealing what she wore under need it; it was a short black ninja outfit. Hoshi took her long purple hair and tight it with a yellow ribbon and then put on some black gloves made for caring swords, again she put her sword on her waist.

"You are late" said a voice

"I'm a girl, what else could you expect" I said in a mocking way.

Hoshi quickly did a back flip in the air and then did a front flip taking out her sword attacking the person that was behind her. The strength in which you both hit the blades made sparks come out. The silver light of the moon was clearing the shadows revealing the person fighting you.

"I expect a challenge Hiei san" I said serious.

Hiei quickly disappear, and Hoshi closed her eyes putting her sword close to her chest. The wind was coming from the west side, but it was quickly blocked by a disturbance in the east side. Hoshi disappear before Hiei could stab her. Now she was in the middle of the frozen lake smirking. Hie turned around and ran towards Hoshi but before putting a foot in the lake he jump.

It was going to be a frontal attack, when he saw Hoshi's eyes turning blue and not moving he backed away. A smirk left her lips and a fog appeared out of no where.

The fog was getting ticker and strong gusts of winds with snow began to appear. Hiei send a fire attack towards Hoshi, but a barrier of strong wind and snow formed in front of her.

"Now is time Hiei san" I said "ahhhhhhh!" I scream jumping from the middle of the lake towards Hiei. I throw a punch at him but he grabs my arm and twists it, but before I hit the snowy ground I put my left hand on it and kick Hiei, and rolled on the ground. When I stood up Hiei kicked me, but I got a hold of his leg. With one of his free hands Hiei summon flames and send them to my face, I saw this coming and took his leg and twist it putting my arm in front of me protecting myself with a shield of ice.

My shield broke and some of the pieces got incrusted on my face. I did two back flips and took a fighting stance.

Hiei did a quick front attack but I spin and tried do hit him with the handle of my sword, but he block this with the handle of his katana. Then I ended up in the same position than before.

Hiei was waiting for my next attack… I move my hands and made an archery bow and scream

"Crystal arrow" I released the crystal arrow and Hiei was preparing to dodge it until I said "Multiple!" and that one crystal arrow multiply into many tiny sharp pieces.

Hiei was shock he dodge them, but not all. Some of them got his in the arms face and legs.

"Still wanna fight me, Hiei san?" I ask with a smirk

Hiei didn't answer, he just disappeared and in a matter of seconds something hit me and then grips my hand, a punch on my face sends me to a near tree hiding my back with it in the process.

I stood up. I felt a gust of wind on my face and crouch, Hiei sword got stuck in the tree, and then I put both of my hands together forming a blue energy ball. I rolled on the ground and turn around finding Hiei's blade on my neck and I charging my attack right at him.

"An ice queen and a warrior" said Hiei putting his blade away.

I didn't say anything; I just began to walk away towards my sword.

"Hiei san…you are too generous, just like Yukina san"

Hoshi could feel Hiei smirking behind her "If I am generous, what are you?" he said

"You had many opportunities to kill me right there, and you didn't do anything"

'I can say the same thing about you Hiei san, besides… I am not here for you; I am here for Yukina san"

"You are aware that she is not going with you, so take my advice, pack and say to your dear elders to get a life." Said Hiei irritated.

Hoshi turn around… there was a change in his voice, he despise the elders.

"I cannot do that, is my job, just like you have yours as a spirit detective"

There was silence; Hoshi didn't know what else to say, part of her was telling her that he was right about something, the same part that told her that day, when they told her.

"They told you what" ask Hiei smirking

"What?" Hoshi asks surprise.

"That's what you said"

"I didn't say that, I… you bastard! You are reading my mind, how!?" Hoshi said now with anger.

"Is the ice queen angry? "Ask Hiei in a mocking way.

Hoshi just turned around and said: "You are irritating me" and then left.

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Lady Hoshi, some one is requesting for you?"

"Who… if may I ask?" I ask looking at myself in a mirror brushing my hair.

"Miss Rui"

I froze "Tell her I'll be right there"

"Yes Lady Hoshi"

Hoshi exit her room, the woman didn't tell her where to find Rui, but knowing her, she didn't even have to guess. It was a short walk, but it felt like hours.

Hoshi finally reach her objective; the Koorime graveyard. There she was… Rui… and like always, in front of a tomb like all afternoons.

"You call?" I ask Rui from the hill I was

She turns around and looks up, she gave me small smile as always and with the look on her face, she was telling me to come down.

"What are you doing Hoshi" said Rui

"What are you talking about?" I ask her

I was standing behind her, and she was giving me her back, she turned around and touches the tomb, she was looking at it in a sympathetic way.

"You know what I'm speaking about, Hoshi" she said coldly

"Are you a traitor of our laws, Rui san?" I ask her looking straight at her eyes.

I saw her laugh a little "Don't come to me with that kind of questions, I practically raise you, Hoshi"

"And for that, I thank you" I told her bowing my head

"You are playing with fire" she told me.

I smirk "Never seen it" I answer back

"This woman… was my best friend, and I had a choice, that choice change my life to the one I regret"

"We all aren't as week as you" I said to her emotionless

She looks at me with hurt on her eyes. "You were the one that played with Yukina's mind; it's your fault Rui"

Rui just stood in silence as I continue to talk "It's your fault that I am obligated to do this and for that I- " Rui cut you.

"Do I feel a change on you Hoshi san, are you actually feeling hate towards me and your frozen heart is melting because of the sorrow that is bringing this mission of yours."

_I do not feel… I will never feel_ "Feelings are for the week… Rui"

Hoshi gave her a cold glare and her chest began to hurt "ah!" I said putting my hand over it.

"What's wrong?" ask Rui

"I see… me coming here was a waste of my time" I said walking away.

"You always walk away when you see yourself without a cold answer to give"

I stop and turn my head to look at her and said: "You are irritating me" and continue walking.

**End of Flashback... **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Awaken

**Chapter 4: Awaken…**

HOSHI'S POV

I found a nice branch to sleep in, but I couldn't, one week has pass and still nothing, I avoid all contact with her and that man (Hiei), I just needed to think. _ That man gave me the same pain in my chest as Rui._ What the hell it is its significance, could they be right about something, am I wrong about what do I think and have learn.

I close my eyes. "This pain is growing stronger everyday" I have to finish this fast

* * *

"Leave us alone!" said a woman that looked a lot like a Koorime.

She had blue sky hair and indigo blue eyes. Her hair rested on her shin and she had two locks of hair that rested on her breast. She had a tiara on her forehead and was wearing a warrior's outfit. The woman was caring a baby in her arms; the girl had white hair, deep blue eyes and was wearing a black kimono.

The woman was surrounded by demons, and the woman protecting the girl look exhausted, as if he was fighting for a long time.

"Mizuki san! Hurry, up here!" A woman called the warrior that was down.

"I need you to distract them! Please!" scream the warrior and so the woman calling her did. A barrier of ice divided the warrior and the demons. The warrior began to clime the rocky wall that was behind there.

"Hurry, I can't hold on the barrier for much longer!" The woman making the barrier kneels when you came close to her and extended her hand. The barrier was down and the demons began to attack throwing arrows, one of them got the warrior in the leg.

"AHHHH!" she screams in agony handing the baby to that woman. She stood there for seconds and when she was going to hold the woman's hand the rock in which she was standing broke, making her slip and fall in which the demons where.

"MIZUKI!" screamed the woman on top of the rocky wall.

"GO!!!" scream the woman falling.

* * *

"NO!" you woke up sweaty, agitated. You put your hand on your head. "Where am I?"

You were in a room, with a sleeping kimono. You sit up

"OUCH!" you scream, you took of the top part of your kimono and saw that you were bandage, and they were filled of blood. You put again the kimono and stood up, but before you could someone opened the door, it was Yukina.

"Hoshi san!" she enters hugging you.

"What's the matter Yukina, what happen?"

She didn't stop hugging you "You were out for a week, a demon attack you"

"How, when, where!?" you ask her taking her shoulder and looking at her eyes.

"We just found you in the woods with a bad injury on your stomach, if we had gotten there late, you would have bled to death" you said hugging you again.

You stood there immobile How… I don't remember anything

"You hit your head hard" said a male voice, you look over the door and saw Hiei standing over there. He began to walk closer to you.

"Are you ok baka onna?" he asks you

"Why do you care?" you ask him separating from Yukina.

You were waiting for an answer and began walking towards him with a cold expression; that is until he took your hand and pulled you towards him.

Hiei began to hug you _what is he doing?!_ You ask your self confuse. You stood like that for minutes, until he broke the ice "I care because I care about you"

You began to separate from him slowly and he waves good bye to you and smirk at you

"Good bye, Hoshi" before you could talk a sharp pain covered your entire body, you looked down and you saw your sword stab in your stomach, you couldn't talk, you just cough blood. The sword was taken out of your stomach and you fell to the floor in your knees.

You extended your hand reaching out to Hiei and suddenly a mirror appears in front of you. The image cleared and you saw your killer. Yukina was standing behind you with a grin on her face and with the bloody sword.

"Yukina san…." You said in a weak voice.

Then Yukina took the blade of the sword and lick it in a disgusting way. Your eyes open shot and you look at the mirror, but when you saw yourself, you weren't your self.

You were in Yukina's dying body and Yukina was in your body.

"Feel the pain, I am going to feel" she said as she was going to slash you again, but this time you saw everything in slow motion, and when the blade cut your neck a string of blood appeared.

Your eyes closed "Having fun" said a cold voice. You open your eyes and began to touch yourself checking for damages but there was nothing.

It was dark and you couldn't see the person that talked to you, until the light began to get reflected in the walls and continue like that all across the room. The wall was made of ice, so it was easier for light to pass trough.

"Hoshi san, I see you are a traitor too"

Elder…. you thought

"How did I get here?" you ask

"Silence child, I am the one talking"

You bow your head how did I get here

"You haven't even tried to get that woman, and we elders thought you had to have a little talk"

"Elders, her friends are there, I haven't even had time alone with her and that…"you cut your self

"EXCUSES!" yell the elder "and that what, that man!; the one that you fought!"

"How do you know that?"

"Nothing of your concern Hoshi" she said in a deathly tone. "I hope you, our lady, don't betray us like those two women, the one dead and the one you are suppose to kill"

"I will not do that, elders" you said still with your head down

"I know" she said smirking

You look up and the room began to spin as you heard "We are going to do you a favor"

No… you think before your body touch the floor and your world black out.

YUKINA'S POV

"It has been one week" you said to your self.

"Yukina san, are you alright?" ask Kurama

"Yes, I'm fine" you said with a weak smile.

"What about that Hoshi, I haven't seen her lately" said Kuwabara annoyed.

"She's out there somewhere" you said

"I see she hasn't giving up" said Yusuke

"She can be very persistent" you said looking out site.

"Well she is not going to win this time because no one is going to take you from the things you love and nether from me! I Kuwabara Karuma, promise to protect you at all times!" said kuwabara.

"Thanks you Kazuma I- "Hiei cut you by taking you to the floor with him, as he yelled "GET DOWN!"

Sharp ice began to enter to the house destroying everything it touch. Suddenly it stops.

"What was that!" scream Botan.

"I have no idea!" said Kurama

"Hoshi san!" you said running out side.

"YUKINA!" everyone scream running behind you.

You were running with no sense of direction towards Hoshi's ice energy. Those sharps ice crystals… only she can do that. "Why Hoshi san!" you ask to yourself.

You reach somewhat of a frozen lake and you were amaze, Hoshi's body was lay, floating in mid air. You began to call her, but nothing would work. She appeared to be unconscious. The gang catches up with you some minutes later; they found you with your knees and hands in the snowy ground looking at Hoshi.

"What the hell is that, how is she floating" ask Yusuke

"I have no idea" said Kurama

Hiei quickly jump with his katana towards Hohi's body, but when he was about to attack a strong ice barrier appear reflecting the attack.

"Hiei, don't do things like that!" said Yusuke

"Yusuke is right Hiei, we have to think" said Kurama

"Yuki-"Yusuke began to look in the spot you where before but he didn't found you.

"Yukina don't… come back!"" scream Kazuma, but you didn't paid attention.

I can't, she need my help I stood beside Hoshi san and began to call her scream her name, tears began to roll around my cheeks and they hit hard the ground.

HOSHI'S POV

You heard distance voices calling your name, but the seem to be like echo, dreams and some like nightmares, you didn't want to open your eyes, you were tiered, but the voices were insisting, you then open your eyes and found yourself naked and tight in a table made of rock. You were in some kind of chamber, it was dark, but the moving orange lights were helping you too see around. Torture devises were found and blood was in every wall.

"Get me out of here!" you scream and began to move your hands tight by the sides and legs that were spread open tight in the sides to. It was useless.

"Don't worry, this is going to be over soon" said a voice besides you. You look and see nothing, the voice talking to you began to say the same thing, but it was coming from every direction of the room. A crystal mirror appears as the voice stop and you saw Yukina besides your body crying.

"Yukina!" you scream "I'm here!" What the hell is happening"

"Awaken…" you heard as an echo in all the room, as you saw in the crystal mirror your body opening your eyes…


	5. Chapter 5: The Mark

**Chapter 5: The Mark …**

HOSHI'S POV

"Awaken…" you heard an echo in all the room. You saw in the crystal mirror your body opening your eyes emitting huge energy. Yukina was backing away from you and some arms quickly took her and return her to the group. Your body stood up, but it was still floating in mid air, your eyes didn't change, they were as empty as ever, but the creepy smirk on your lips gave chills.

"Kill the traitor" was the only thing that said your body before sending crystal sharps. The gang was trying to avoid them, but there where to many, Hiei took Yukina and was trying to dodge them, he place her in the ground and Botan came running towards them. Suddenly Yukina surround herself in a force field.

The crystal sharps stop, and your body took a fighting stance. A tick fog began to appear, making it hard to see and your body disappeared in it.

"Where is she, and where did all this fog appeared" ask Botan

"I don't know…" Yukina answer Botan.

"You must die Yukina"

When Yukina and Botan looked, it was too late, my body some how broke her barrier and was now with my sword of her hands. Botan took Yukina lading on the ground in the process. Quickly Botan took Yukina and began to run, it was a lost of time because my body was more fast and could easily see in the fog.

Yukina and Botan were trap, a huge tree was blocking there way and my body was now preparing its attack, until something hit it really hard. Hiei just stab his katana in my body's right arm, but it didn't give any signs of pain.

Suddenly a sharp pain was beginning to cover my naked body and when I saw my arm it was all bloody, I scream in pain and agony.

_"How in the hell, I wasn't the one hurt!"_

"Did I forgot to tell you… even if you are not in your body, you are going to be the one suffering all the pain, and because you choose the humans, their pain is as well connected to you" said the voice appearing besides you.

"Elder mother…"you said in shock.

"The consequence of your disobedience is going to be your death" she states.

Hiei took the katana out of your body making it drop the sword it was holding. You body quickly made an ice dagger and attack Hiei fast, he just escape with a scar on his face, the one that was stinging in your face.

"Ouch" you said. The elder just look at you and smirk.

The four boys were going to attack at the same time.

"Do" your body said (means path) and a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere.

"Look out!" said Kurama and all the boys dodge it, when they looked, the gust of wind that you had summon cut the entire ground in two.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" said Kuwabara.

Your body put it self in Senkutsu dachi (Japanese fighting stance) and extended its hands towards the four boys and summon crystal sharps that quickly spin around and send some towards Yukina and Botan. Nether of them hit Botan, but one took Yukina on her leg.

"ahhhhh!" scream Yukina in pain.

"Yukina!" said everyone running towards her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" the pain in your leg was worst than the one in your arm. "You are going to kill her!" you scream to the elder.

"That's the idea princess…"she responded

"No! Yukina please run!" you said "I can't kill you…"you said in a whisper

"We know... that is why we are doing it and why you are going to have her same faith!" she said slapping your face hard making blood come out of your mouth.

The soulless body fighting the gang began to show blood coming out of the mouth.

"You saw that" said Kuwabara

"Yes… but we didn't touch her" said Yusuke.

"Maybe… she is being control" said Kurama "but… I am not sure"

"Ether way we have to attack because if not, she is going to kill us, especially Yukina" said Hiei looking at the ground to Yukina's unconscious body.

They began to attack but your body was blocking all and was leaving them badly injured.

"Now… "Said the elder. "The final blow…"

"DEATHLY SCREAM" your body said.

The skies were turning black, as if a storm was coming.

"NO! you scream "Yukina san…!" you scream

"You Hoshi san, you are weak…" suddenly her voice change "Like all the others…" said the shadow of woman that appeared in front of you "see, that's what I love about minds, people believe anything they see in here…"

"Who are you?" you ask.

She took out a piece of iron. You could feel the hotness that it emitted and then, just then, without mercy she places the hot iron piece on the right side hip bone.

You could feel that metal piece piercing your skin, burning it, taking your flesh out, and your screams of agony didn't even ease the pain.

"This is for you and your people…" you could hear her said in your ear in little whispers in a disgust tone, while you were sweating, badly wounded and know with a mark in your body hurting like hell.

With your little energy and strength you saw your body collecting energy for the attack, but it was too late because now she send it.

"NO!!" you scream "STOP!" you scream breaking free form the table

"Impossible!" said the woman in shock

Your naked body some how ended up in the battle filed, attacking yourself, the gang saw all this and Yukina just opened her eyes to see.

"HOSHI SAN!" she screams.

You summon a barrier around Yukina and her friends to protect them and it work.

Your naked soul took your body and got inside of it, the body tried to repealed you but you didn't gave up, you enter completely in it. In a matter of seconds your wounds and blood began to appear and you fell unconscious in the frozen lake water.

You open your eyes a little and saw a shadow on top of you, Yukina san jump in the frozen water to safe you. You extended your hand towards her and she grab your entire wrist and took you to surface and then you black out.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal…

**Chapter 6: Betrayal… **

"The consequence of your disobedience is going to be your death"

"No…" you said in a whisper opening your eyes. "Was that a dream?" you say sitting up, but you couldn't because of the pain.

"Nop, it wasn't"

"Hoshi san, you have awakened, I am so glad" said a voice entering the room in which you were.

"Yukina… "You said in a whisper and turn your head back avoiding her look. "What happen?" you ask her.

"You body was posses by a demon, then you came and save us." Said Yukina, you could tell she was smiling.

A flash back came to you and you blush.

"Don't worry Hoshi san, no one saw your body, I cover it" said Yukina.

You look at her and gave her a small smile and Yukina continue talking.

"You had very bad wounds because of the fight" said Yukina trying to sit with pain, you could tell, the wound in her leg must have been pretty bad.

"How long I've been out?" you ask her.

"Just Hours, you don't know how to rest well, but gladly, you are healing fast" said Yukina happy.

A little pain came from your right side of your lower abdomen and you touch it.

"This is for you and your people…" said a voice in your head. You put your hand on your head showing that you were in pain and Yukina put a wet towel on your forehead.

"Rest, Hoshi san"

**Someone else pov**

"Sora" called a voice.

A girl with long white hair and blue eyes wearing a black outfit kneel in front of the person that call her name.

"Yes…" responded the girl.

"It has been reported that you fail to kill the girl, am I correct"

The girl didn't know what to answer. "Yes… I fail, but I promise it will never happen again"

"We hope not, we do not like failures, we do not like traitors and we do not like impure blood among us." said the figure in the shadows.

"The girl, took me by surprise, her will was stronger that I expect it and before I send the attack, she stop It." said

"How, her soul was separated from her body?" ask the figure.

"I do not know, but I will find out and that will not happen again." Said the girl

"and we hope the same, but we are warning you, we do not want more failures, you better have a plan, because I don't want nether of those 2 women alive, you hear me?, and I don't know why I am talking this with you, if I remember correctly I told you this a month before I send our lady to human world." said the figure exiting the shadows reviling herself.

"Elder, I will not fail you, and you will have those women's bodies" said the girl

"Very well Sora" said the elder with a smirk. "Take your time, but do not abuse of it" said the elder in a cold tone giving her back.

"Hai!" responded the girl.

* * *

"Hurry, I can't hold on the barrier for much longer!" The woman making the barrier kneels when the other one came close to her and extended her hand. The barrier was down and the demons began to attack throwing arrows, one of them got the warrior in the leg.

"AHHHH!" she screams in agony handing the baby to that woman. She stood there for seconds and when she was going to hold the woman's hand the rock in which she was standing broke, making her slip and fall.

"MIZUKI!" screamed the woman on top of the rocky wall.

"GO!!" scream the woman falling.

The warrior opened her eyes and found herself in a forest lay in the trunk of a tree, she could tell that not much time had past since day light came. Her arm and leg was bandage.

"I see you are awake" said the voice of a man.

The warrior stood up with pain preparing to fight, as she heard a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight you, I just save you from a bunch of demons"

"Why?" ask the woman suspicious.

"Because they were going to eat you" he responded like it was an obvious thing.

"I mean, what you want me for man?" she ask

"You truly are a Koorime" he said laughing.

"What does me being a Koorime has to do with the question I just ask you" she ask

"What is your name" he ask the woman

The woman hesitated for a moment "Mizuki" she said "yours?"

"Tatsuo" he responded while eating something.

"Thank you for saving me Tatsuo san" she said

"Call me Tatsu" he said smiling

Mizuki sit up and Tatsu offer her some food and she began to eat.

"You didn't answer my question" said Mizuki

"You koorime talk about us in the must denigrating way"

"Man only bring death to our village, that's why we don't need you, not only fire demons, all kind of demons bring death"

"That's harsh…"said Tatsu thinking. "Fire demons uh… fire and ice… interesting mix" he said walking in his four towards Mizuki and getting closer to her face, she backend away from him slowly.

"What are you doing?"

Mizuki standed up and took a fighting stance. "…trying to trick me"

Tatsu just stood up and cross his arms "Oh you got me koorime..."he said in a moking tone. " I don't intend to trick you, I want nothing of you"

"Yeah right!" said the woman annoyed. "I am sure that you only wanted my tears… that's why all the demos are after us, for the tears, but you'll have to kill me first demon" said Mizuki sending an ice attack.

The demon in front of Mizuki blocks it easily summoning a barrier.

_"Its useless… his spirit energy is humongous, he going to beat my ice though Mizuki running towards him to attack him but this time physically." thought Mizuki_

She throw punches and kicks, she was very fast, but not fast enough because he was blocking all and not even trying to hit you. The woman continue like that for half an hour and stop and throw herself in her knees in to ground, she was exhausted and couldn't fight any more, this was going to be the end of her, the fire demon was getting closer and closer to her and kneel besides her.

"Mizuki, I'm not going to hurt you or fight you"he said this lifting to woman's chin and kissing her on the lips. "My beautiful Koorime, you are a strong warrior, I saw you killing so many demons in the forest protecting that baby, and for that I have chose you to be mine":

He kisses Mitzuki again, but this time she responds to it and made it deeper.

* * *

You open your eyes and sit up, your body felt much well than last time. You began to walk towards the door and open it.

"Its quiet" you said walking and looking for someone.

The door of the room opened and Hiei came from inside of it, you both look at each other.

"Hiei san" you said coldly

"I see your arm is better" he said smirking. "Had a good time trying to kill us"

"That's wasn't me" you state without emotion.

"But you wanted" he said too with no emotion. "You can't hide nothing from me baka, I can read your every tought." He said

"The tell me, what's my real reason here" you said

"In the battle field, that was you, the one in your body, those were your dark desires controlling your body, those were your blocked emotions, someone manipulated them and help you to let out all of them."Hiei states

"What?" you ask confuse looking straight at his eyes.

"Because of care for Yukina, even if you don't admit it you couldn't kill her and you prefer avoiding her, but you still had orders, you still had those words impregnate in your little mind and you were blocking them, those block emotions came out and took your body, luckily the little reason that you have came outside in time."

"…"you didn't respond

"The orders are waiting for you in the dojo; they want to have a little chat with you."

You follow him to the dojo and entered, everyone was looking at you with not emotion in their faces, and you sat in the middle of the dojo waiting for questions or your death.

"Is it true Hoshi san…" began to speak Yukina "did the elders send you to kill me?"

"Yes" you respond coldly.

"I'm sure that Hiei explained to you what happen" said and old lady to you and you nod.

"So…you have plenty of time to kill me, why didn't you do it" ask Yukina with forming tears on her eyes.

You shield yourself once again and your cold purple eyes didn't show a thing. "Because I always though that was wrong, but in the end, it isn't important, I can never return to my home again... the Koorime Island" you answer

"Why?" ask Botan

"I was exiled; they don't want me there no more"

"How do you know? "

"I just know"

"We have to talk to Koenma about this…I mean- "Yusuke was cut because of Genkai

"Don't worry Yusuke, I talked to him, she will stay here, in house prison and by that I mean, she can't get out on this property."

"Joy…"you said to yourself and look down to your hands over your legs.

"Hoshi san…" spoke Yukina and you looked at her

"Thank you, you have a noble heart" she said to you

You didn't understood her, but you felt she was talking about you not wanting to kill her.

You stood up and began to walk towards the exit. No one told you to stop, so you continue to the forest.

You close your eyes and led the wind stroke your face, you touch your chest and felt something hanging. When you got it you saw your mothers tear.

You let out a small smile "TRAITORS!!" you scream to the whole forest. "I GAVE MY LIFE, MY EVERYTHING TO SERVE, TO PLESSE, TO YOU; YOU CALL YOURSELF TRIBE AND FAMILY… AND LOOK NOW, YOU REPAY ME BY BERAYING ME!" you catch your breath. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH ALL FROZEN HEART, WITH THE ONE YOU SAID I DIDN'T HAD!" you finally said punching the ground hard many times in frustration.

"That was interesting…"said a voice behind you

"Leave me alone Hiei, you irritate me"

"That's good, at least you feel something"

You turn around and gave him a deathly look.

"I see nothing in your eyes, are you sure you have a heart? even if it frozen, a heart shows" he said provoking you.

"Bastard!" you scream running towards him hitting him hard on the face.

"Why didn't you block it!" you ask in frustration. "Answer me!" you scream to Hiei that was standing and just looking at you. Then he came fast and gave you a hard punch in the stomach. You cough blood and crouch.

"You are weak Hoshi… just like the others" said Hiei

"AHHHH!" you scream attacking him "Ice storm!" you said making winds and snow fall from the sky and you were controlling them with your hands. Hiei began to avoid the attack but you continue giving it different forms thanks to your hands.

Hiei took out his katana and called the flames and with that he bagan to take advantage.

"Ice Barrier!" you scream reflecting his attack "Crystal sharps!" you scream again sending tiny sharp, but this time you began to control them.

"_Fighting with him… makes me feel different_" you thought still controlling your sharps.

You both took a fighting stance as you heard Hiei said:

"I didn't think I have to use this, but you should feel good that I am using this technique with you" Hiei said smirking

"Bring it on Hiei"

You felt a tremendous amount of power and the sky began to appeared thunder and a black flame appeared in Hiei's hand.

You smirk to yourself and began to summon your attack in your fighting position.

"Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryuu Ha (Dragon of the darkness flames)"scream Hiei

"Holy Dragon of ice and Thunder!" you scream

When Hiei release his dragon you release yours. The dragons came closer and collide.

"AREYOU GUYS CRAZY!" you heard someone scream, but didn't pay attention.

HIEI'POV

After the onna baka left I decided to follow her, I need it more information about that so called mission, so I followed her. She just stood in front of the same lake as always letting the cool breeze touch her face and play with her hair. She took out something, and I couldn't see what it was.

Afterwards she was screaming to the air, frustreided... that was funny, now she could see the true face of her people. She was acting so pathetic.

You spoke to her and something you said made her really angry, but you really wanted to that, you wanted her deep inside to see her potential and to face her problems alone not depending of those women.

She was strong, but still blinded in rage because of what her people did to her, so I decided to use my dragon, for my surprise she had one too… but this one was different. Mine was darkness and her was light.

YUKINA'S POV

"Hoshi san is good, she is just confuse you guys, give her a chance" you said almost pleading.

"Where the hell is the shrimp?" ask kazuma

"You are right, I haven't seen him ever since Hoshi left" said Botan

"You know him"said Yusuke

"Did you feel that?" ask Kurama

"What?" you ask

"That is just Hiei and Hoshi fighting" said Genkai drinking her tea.

"WHAT!" scream Yusuke "Yukina stay here!"

Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke went off running.

YUSUKE'S POV

"I am going to kill those two!"

You all felt a huge amount of energy and the thunder in the skies.

"Please don't let it be what I am thinking!" you continue running until you saw to figures and heard Hoshi scream.

"Holy Dragon of ice and Thunder!" And a dragon came from her side too, I have to say it was an amazing side until I realize

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!" I scream, but nether of them look.

YOUR POV

_"When I fight with Hiei he makes me feel strangely weak, and at the same time powerful and free"_ you thought

Our dragons collided, and we were giving all we have, but for some strange reason our dragons didn't seem to be fighting at all.

HIEI'S POV

The dragons collide but for some reason, they weren't attacking each other, I curse myself at that time, my dragon knew my intentions and didn't want to harm her, but hers… why wasn't attacking.

YOUR'POV

_"My dragon isn't attacking, why… Damn deep inside, she knows I really don't want to hurt this man"_

You stop your attack and Hiei did the same thing. You gave him your back and said

"Nice dragon" and continue walking.

You could se the surprise faces of the gang for the exception of Hiei, and you smirk to yourself.

_"Why must I think of him… there's something about him so familiar… oh Hoshi your curiosity is going to be your down fall" _you thought as you smile and bit your lips.


	7. Chapter 7: Blooming Heart

**Chapter 7: Blooming Heart **

The fireflies were beautiful, up in the skies and playing among the people without fear of been taken away by the ambition of these people; the strange thing was that the humans were just watching them, mesmerize by their beauty, and didn't even dare to touch them. I walked behind Yukina and her friends watching all, trying to hide my surprise, curiosity and what I thought it was beautiful. It was a hot night, Yukina and her friends drag me to some kind of spring festival, even if I was house arrest, the old lady gave them permission to take me outside the temple walls, but in return they had to keep a very close eye on me. A month has pass and everything had gone well… maybe not for me, I'm not custom to the spring heat but I must say I found very interesting how the flowers were beginning to bloom and the beauty that was seen around Genkai's temple thanks to them. I had never seen so many colors in my life, not even in the tribe Kimono's; it was like we have been isolated even from the beauty it brought. The little kids wore there Kimono's with many flowers or colors, they were eating many kinds of sweets and playing among each other. I glaze over a field that had the most beautiful trees…pink flowers were in them and I separated myself from the group and went to see them.

I put my hand over ones trunk and began to inspect it, I had never seen a tree like that, in some kind of way, it calm me and made me feel relax. "You are beautiful" I said in a whisper. I smile to myself as I heard a voice behind me.

"Onna, don't separate from the group or did you forgot that you are a criminal and have no right to even been outside the temple…."

"Oh please, I know that… unless this is all a stupid excuse and you were just worried that I wasn't around? " I ask

"Worried? For a baka onna like you, please…"

"Let's go…"you said taking away your smile and leaving the tree passing Hiei.

"Hoshi san, we were very worried, please you are new here, don't separate from the group" said to me Yukina in a worried voice.

She took my hand and guided me integrating me inside her group of friends. I stood in silence watching the people around me talking and laughing. Some thing I found strange was the pair of humans holding hands, men and woman, you have never seen that, in the floating island only lived woman, but the stories said that when your raze involve themself's with men a boy was born, you never ask what kind of involvement that implied, but the curiosity in you awaken more. The group disperses in different little stands in witch you can buy things and play games. You stood still in the middle of the sandy path when you saw a woman and a man uniting their lips. You touch yours wondering what it was when you felt someone grab you.

"You shouldn't stare like that" you look and it was Hiei. You look at him confuse.

"Why? Eyes were meant for looking, aren't they? " you said to him in a challenge tone.

"Yes they were made for that but here for staring like that they can plug them out onna!" said Hiei annoyed.

"What were they doing?" you ask to Hiei. You two finally stop and you sat down in a little coffee market and Hiei did the same thing, you were waiting for the others.

"Its call a kiss onna" he responded not looking at you

"Why did they do that" you ask him raising an eyebrow

"You are an ice maiden, you wouldn't understand" said Hiei smirking.

"Well, I am the one in house arrest in human world, so I was curious about their strange ways" you answer him annoyed.

"Ask useful things baka" he said to you

"You sure are very irritating… now I know why men are forbidden in our island, if they are all like you…then is a waste of time" You said looking at him up and down.

"Hn"

"Yeah, amply vocabulary I see…" you said.

"Listen onna, if I were you I will watch my mouth!" he said to you annoyed.

"Is that a treat?" You ask him smirking

"Oh look at the young lovers, they look adorable together" said and old lady to you and Hiei.

"What?" you ask coldly and confuse.

"HN"

A noise was heard and it made you jump and fell on the ground.

"Ouch" you said standing up and cleaning your butt. You then began to see some kind of color sparks in the sky; you couldn't stop to stare at them. You saw the little kids with their parents and the couples together watching those things in the sky. You got closer to Hiei and stood beside him, he was watching them too.

"What is that?" you ask him not taking your gaze out of the sky.

"Fireworks" answer Hiei.

**HIEI POV**

A baka old lady said that the onna and I looked like a couple… which was very repulsing. The Fireworks began to sound and show in the sky and suddenly the onna jump and fell on the ground what and idiot… I thought, she stood up and stand besides me, I could tell she had never seen nothing like this, and it wasn't because of her isolation in that island, her cold eyes told everything.

"What is that?" she asks me.

"Fireworks" I answer her without taking my gaze of the sky.

"Fireworks…"she said in a whisper sitting closer to me. You could see every kind and form of fireworks in the sky, even words. One of them was a dragon, it was impressive I had to say, but for the onna was breath taking, the thing was coming towards our way and she got scare. I felt her body press against mine in a hug, she wasn't looking at the sky no more, and her head was in my chest, she recovered quickly but didn't let go of my hand. I look at the hand and then at her, this was going to be a night she would never forget Baka onna I thought looking at her taking my hand away form her grip and looking again to the sky.

**YOUR POV**

You heard Yukina call you and you stood up from beside Hiei and began to walk towards her.

"Like the show?" ask to me Botan

"It was ok" I answer her looking at other things.

"What is that?" I ask her, she looks to her back.

"Its Fire…" she answers me in an obvious way.

"Haven't you seen fire in your life?" ask Kuwabara

You stood quiet and walked pass them to the fire and began to observe it closely. You were going to touch it but someone took your hand, it was Yusuke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you can get burn." He says to you.

There were so many things you didn't knew about, it was kind of frustrating in a way, opening your eyes to this world in which freedom and a different kind of knowledge is found. Your chest began to hurt again and you broke his grip and back away tripping over a can of soda in the floor. Your body was in mid air and then you felt someone catching you. Again you look and see Hiei. You felt a sharp pain in your chest "ah!" you said putting my hand in my chest.

"Hoshi san are you alright!" said Yukina worried. You did hear her, but far away because you got lost in Hiei's eyes; there was an awkward moment of silence between everyone. What is this pain in my chest you thought still looking at Hiei.

"Ahem…" you heard someone say, but still didn't played attention, until you finally broke the trance.

"Can you put me down" You said in a demanding tone to Hiei and so he did. Instantly he put you on the ground you continue walking ahead of the group looking at the sky, the parade of dragons and the little kids with the kites.

"You guys, what was that all about?" ask Kuwabara

Hiei walked away from the group behind you

"I have no idea…"said Yusuke.

"I think we better follow them…"said Botan

"Crap!" scream Yusuke "You guys wait!"

I found myself walking up the long stairs of Genkai's temple and once again I was in the back of the group. The night was very calm and beautiful and the stairs began to fill with the aroma of the blooming flowers. You stop for a moment and felt the wind in your face blowing tenderly in your skin. Everything was fine until you heard her again.

"I'm coming for both of you…" said the wind in your ear. Time froze as you heard those words repeating in your mind over and over. "Another is coming…"you said in a whisper. You saw when Yukina turn around, as if she heard every word you said and the wind brought. But something was wrong, you saw her farther way and you found yourself extending your hand to touch her but couldn't. You body was in mid air and everything was so slow, the signing of the birds, the whispering of the wind and the sound of Yukina's friends saying your name.

* * *

A baby's cry was heard in the middle of the forest and Mizuki was running from something or someone. She reach the end of the ground, she was in the border of death in the hands of a demon or a slight salvation by throwing herself with the baby she was holding to the river just below her.

"Well, there's no escape my little Koorime, choose, death or your precious tears"

"Rotten yourself, and you little friends too!" scream Mizuki

"Oh… is that you decision" said the demon

"Go to hell, you will never have me, nether dead or alive!" said Mizuki throwing herself with the baby to the river just below.

"That woman is crazy… the river will kill her"

Mizuki woke up in the middle of the night in the shore of the river, she never let go on the baby, she quickly realize she had the baby with her and when on to cheek him, it was alright, he was sleeping. Mizuki stoop up and when her gaze meet the sky, there she saw it, Koorime floating Island. When she began to walk she winces in pain. The wound on her stomach was too deep and she wasn't going to make it.

"Who's there!"

"I want to see elder mother" said Mizuki trying to walk and speak, she had loss to much blood and black out with the baby on her hands.

Mizuki open her eyes slowly and saw a shadowy figure in front of her.

"Mizuki, it has been 5 years even since you disappear, we all thought you were dead, but, as it appears you are right know."

"Where's my baby?" ask Mizuki with her last breath

"Oh that, it is fine, don't worry"

Mizuki let a small smile out and let death take her.

"Elder, what are we going to do with the baby?" ask a woman

"She is a girl… we will raise her in our ways" said the elder

"But she's so different from us" said other woman

"Don't worry, if its necessary, the baby will disappear without trace, and we have the person to do it" said the elder

"Who is going to be her guarding?"

"Give her to Rui… she will know what to do" said the elder

"But she has Yukina, two of them together!?"

"And together, they will fall" said the elder.

* * *

You opened your eyes because of the light entering the room. Your head felt as it was going to explode, with hard efforts you sit up and began to stand up. The room felt as it was spinning. The hotness in the room was incredible, but your gaze top with a kimono put over a night table. You walk towards it and took it. It was a Yukata, a summer's kimono; you had read of those in some books that has the temple. You began to undress yourself and where know taking your last piece made of a fine and transparent fabric. You began to take it of when your eyes got a glaze of the mark that woman gave you. You skin was going to be mark forever.

"Hoshi san!" You quickly jump and tried to cover yourself.

"Don't you know how to knock Yukina!" you said to her annoyed.

"I see you woke up!" said Botan opening the doors completely reviling your almost naked figure to the whole gang out side.

Everyone just stare at you and you felt your body heat increases. Words couldn't come out of your mouth and in the moment you heard Yusuke say:

"Hey, nice tattoo!"

You got our of your trance

"How do Koorime's get tattoos?" ask Kuwabara

"Get out!" you yelled making strong gust of winds and sending them all flying.

You dress yourself in your new Yukata and decided to take a little walk in the shore of the ocean near. You spotted someone standing in the shore looking at the sun and you realize it was Hiei.

"Hiei!" you scream running towards him, he look at you and then again to the sky. You finally reach him. "Hiei..."you said without breath. "I need you help" you said to him meaning business. He look at you confuse and the smirk.

"Why would I want to help you? If you have a problem, deal with it yourself." said Hiei walking away.

"But Yukina is involve!" you scream to him and saw him stop. "I know you care for her, and at this moment I don't care why, I just care about her life" you said to him

"You care…" said Hiei looking at you with a smirk on his face. "Since when and Ice maiden care about someone… since when a person without heard care about others"

You froze; there it was again, the person without heart. You were doom to live by that forever, and could they be right? You smirk and look at the ground, then walk away giving Hiei your back.

"I thought you need it help onna" said Hiei crossing his arms and placing them on his chest.

"Forget it. I don't want your help" you said to him still walking. He is right… my frozen heart is still there and how can I say I care for someone…. the pain in your chest grow more. "AHH!" you scream and kneel in the sand.

**_FLASH BACK_**

"Yukina, come here, look what I've found!" Yukina quickly ran towards me, we were inseparable and even if we weren't related we thought of each other as sisters.

"What is it Hoshi" ask Yukina, and I showed her what I got on my hands.

"Well done Hoshi, but we can't keep it, we have to leave her, and she must have a mom" she said to me.

"Maybe she is like us; maybe she doesn't have a mommy Yukina" she smiled at me and out of no where came the mother of the squirrel and bit me in my leg. I began to cry in pain and let the baby go.

"Don't worry Hoshi, let's go home and cure you" said Yukina

"That animal is evil" I sad mad

"She was just protecting the baby" Yukina said to me.

"Will you stay with me Yukina?" I ask her.

"Of course"

"Really, you are going to be my sister forever!" I said hugging her

"Yukina, Hoshi, come along we are going to be late!"

"Awww Rui san way must we go is so boring" I said

"You don't see Yukina whining do you?" she said smiling at me

"It's her job not to do that…"I said playing smart

"Why is that?" ask Rui

"Because she is the oldest, and she is my big sister."

"And Since when is that?" ask Rui

"Since she told me she was going to stay with me forever!" she said once more hugging me.

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I look it was Hiei. I stood up I knew he saw my memories but I didn't care really.

"What do you want to talk about" said Hiei, and by the tone of it I can say she wasn't even interested, he was only doing it for Yukina san.


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings are for the weak

**_Chapter 8: Feelings are for the weak… _**

I was with Hiei on top of a tree branch looking at the horizon. I didn't know how to start the conversation.

"Onna you better talk because you are wasting my time" said Hiei irritated.

"Yukina's life is in danger…The elders has send an assassin to kill her" I said to him, he looked at me in shock but recuperated quickly.

"How do you know that" Things were getting serious around the two of us.

"Before I passed out, the wind brought a message to me" you said looking at the horizon.

"It said: I'm coming for both of you…"

"So you are involve too…"said Hiei smirking

"I can take care of myself, Yukina is the one burnable" you said looking at him. "I don't know why demon, but I trust in you, and I only wanted to alert you about this, so you could protect her" you said looking down.

"I see… have any idea of who can be?" ask Hiei looking at me.

"It's a Koorime no dough, but I don't know who can be although I have an idea." you said making a pause. "When my dark desires took my body, my soul was in some kind of room, first the elders were with me, but then came this woman, I didn't saw her but she…" Flash back of all your wounds came and also when you were mark and screaming in agony.

"She marked you" said Hiei, you look at him annoyed.

"Don't read my mind" you said to him angry. "Yes she did…" you said looking down to the ground.

"What kind of mark" ask Hiei.

You look at him confuse "Why do you care?" you ask him placing your Yukata in its place

**HIEI'S POV**

I look at the onna's confuse and then saw her placing her Yukata in place.

"Not for that you baka onna!" I scream at her. "Every symbol has its significance."

"It's not a big deal, it's just a symbol I can't understand." she said to me. I stare at her in blank, how was I suppose to know if I didn't even look at it.

"Well, let's see it" I said to her when I saw her cold purple eyes like fire.

"I don't think so!" she screams at me.

"Do you want my help or not!" you ask her.

"Fine! But if you tell someone I'll kill you demon" she said to me. She stood up and began to take off her Yukata, I thought the mark was in her arm or something like that until she began to take off completely her Yukata and was now in a transparent fabric. Then she turns around and takes off the transparent fabric covering her upper body part leaving her lower to view. I began to look at the horizon not wanting to look at her when I heard.

"I don't have all day, look at it so I can dress again." I look at the strange symbol in her right hip bone and then made her a signal so she could dress herself.

"Well…"she asks me

"It's a spell, a spell to retains once power." I answer.

She is now dress and sits besides me "How do you know?"

"I just know" I answer her and I saw her smiling; I've never seen her smile, just smirk.

"Why are you smiling onna?"

**YOUR POV**

"Why are you smiling onna?" ask me Hiei and I really didn't knew why I was smiling. I usually smile around Yukina, but not with other people.

"I don't know" I answer him confuse. I stood up and there it was again, the pain in my chest. "Ahhhhh!" I scream and slip from the tree branch I was. I was falling of the tree when I heard my name.

"Hoshi!" as I heard my name someone holds me. I could tell we where now in the grounds of the forest, and it was dark and cold, it was perfect. I open my eyes to see I was in Hiei's arms once again.

"You call me by my name" I said to him

"Yeah, so" he said like it was nothing.

"You never called me by my name…"I said to him still in his arms

"There's a first time for everything onna" he said to me and I let out a smile and look at him straight in the eyes. The pain in my chest grew.

"AHHH!" I scream in agony holding my chest and buried my head in Hiei's chest.

"Onna, what the matter with your chest" ask Hiei placing me down in the ground.

"I don't know…" I said to him. "Don't worry, it goes away" I said standing up and loosing balance. I found myself in that demon arms. "You smell …" I said before passing out again.

* * *

"I have to stop doing that… people here is going to think and I weakling or something" you said walking carefully in the temple wooden floor. You continue like that until you heard voices and stop let's see what they are talking about

**HIEI'S POV**

"You are telling me that those old hangs haven't gave up!" said Yusuke

"So, a Koorime is coming looking for Yukina and Hoshi… I understand Yukina, but why Hoshi" ask Botan

"Maybe because she failed in her mission" said Kurama

"What about that tattoo?" ask Yusuke

"Is a spell mark to block some of his or her powers" I said

"Wait a minute... you weren't even there when we saw her tattoo Hiei" said Yusuke and I just looked away seeing him grin.

"Well Hiei, you are going to have work these days" said Kuwabara

"And why me!?" I ask

"Yukina is your sister even if she doesn't know, and Hoshi is a friend of her, so this is a family thing" said Yusuke

"Detective, don't test me…"I said with a deathly tone.

"Hey, hey, easy, don't worry we are all going to be alert" said Kurama.

**YOUR POV**

Hiei is Yukina's brother… the Amiko… you thought as you stood up and began to walk towards a little garden. I knew there was something familiar, but … he is not a monster like the elders said you sat down in the wooden floor, still outside.

"So had fun spying…" said Hiei's voice

You just look at him and the look at the ground. This is too much… you thought.

"To much what?" ask Hiei

"All my life, thinking you were a monster, and it turns out it all was a lie, you are... you... ugh!" you said standing up.

"What are you talking about onna" ask Hiei

"Nothing, forget it" I said walking away, but Hiei grab your hand and made you turn around.

"I will not tell her Hiei… there must be a reason you haven't told her." I said to him looking right into his eyes.

"I didn't ask you that onna" He said griping my wrist harder.

"You are hurting me" I said to him with no emotion and he let go.

"You never told me, what was require for a kiss" you ask him and he look at you confuse.

"The only thing you should have are feelings, and –"

"Feelings are for the weak" you said ending his sentence. He smirk and began to walk towards you and stop beside you; you were both in opposite directions.

"Then why are you so desperate to have them?" he simply ask and began to walk away and you turn around.

"I don't …" you said in a whisper. You ran towards Hiei and took his wrist.

"Onna what is the meaning of this!" he ask you annoyed

"Shut up and follow me" you said running with him. You jump the temple fences and began to go down stairs.

"What the hell onna, you are going to-"you cut him

'You are with me so I am not in trouble" you simply state. You ran for hours until you finally reach the part with the pink trees and enter it.

"Why did you bring me here" ask Hiei

"What are those?" you said pointing at the trees.

"You brought me her to ask me that?" said Hiei annoyed.

"Just answer me " you said inspecting the tree.

"It's a Sakura tree, they only grow here."

**HIEI'S POV**

The onna brought me to the Sakura trees park, she was different, but even those changes didn't take her cold purple eyes away. Even if she wasn't interested in feelings, part of her wanted to. She took again my wrist and guided me to the near lake; she was now watching the fireflies and I was getting bored, until she began to talk.

"Some say that our eyes reflect what is in our hearts… what do you see in them?" ask me the onna

"Don't make me loose my time onna, I don't care what is or what is not in your eyes" I respond to her.

She just looks down and then back to the lake, there was something different in her something in her eyes.

"Before coming here the elders told me why they choose me to be their princess and warrior, they told me I was just like them, heartless." She continues to talk with me

"Many times I ask myself why Yukina san wanted to escape from our land, and when I came here I realize I have become one of them…"

There was and awkward silence between us and she realize that she had my hand so she quickly let it go.

"I can sense, a battle coming…." She says.

"Why are you telling me this" I ask her as I saw a smirk for on her lips.

"I really don't know, there something about you that makes me different" she says not looking at me. "Just like, there is something about Yukina san -"I cut her.

"I see nothing in your eyes" I answer her.

**YOUR POV**

"I see nothing in your eyes" he answers me. For a moment I was confuse, but when I when back to our conversation I remember that is the first thing I ask him. My chest began to hurt again and I put my hand over it. This man had an effect on me stronger than Yukina's. Why did I wanted to feel, feelings only got on your way, why did I wanted to see other eyes on me if they were my only shield. My thoughts were interrupted by the presence of another demon. The park began to get cold and the beauty it once had disappeared.

"This is too romantic; it almost makes me feel bad for interrupting"


	9. Chapter 9: Sora: The Koorime Warrior

**Chapter 9: Sora: The Koorime Warrior. **

"This is too romantic; it almost makes me feel bad for interrupting…" said a voice behind me and Hiei. I turn around and see a figure in the shadows.

"Who's there?" I ask in my usual cold tone.

"Oh sorry my princess, I forgot to show my respects!" she said throwing a dagger towards you but Hiei took you and dodges it. "Oh I see you have followers here to, a man I see…" said the woman exiting the shadows.

"Sora!" you said in a venomous tone getting in front of Hiei

"Oh my… are you protecting this man" she began to laugh. "Our cold heartless princess does have one, to bad I'm going to take it out" said Sora looking right at your eyes.

"What the hell do you want" you ask her meaning business.

"Two months in Human World and you are acting just like them, shame on you princess, wearing a mask fooling everyone, the humans and most importantly, us, your family" said Sora

"Family, yeah right, more like back stabbers" you said to her irritated "You sweat for years working and serving, they even choose you to lead them because of similarities and what is the thanks I get, sending a killer…" you said to her

"You are the one that failed in the mission, you were the one that couldn't kill little Yukina, you were the one matting with a man!"

"Oh please Sora, don't tell me you are jealous" you said mocking.

"You put yourself so low Hoshi" said Sora

"Princess to you traitor" you said to her.

"The elders send me to kill you, as we all notice that you never return to us" she said

"Please I wasn't dumb, you were the one that took my body and began to do whatever you wanted with it, you and the elders had all this plan, you wanted to kill me and Yukina, the question is why?" you ask her serious.

"Why in such a hurry to get to the point" she asks

"The faster I kill you the better for me" you said

"I thought you were against all that, I thought that for you killing a member of the tribe was a disgrace" said Sora

"Don't play with me, you coming here and trying to kill me states that I am not longer welcome or a member of the Koorime tribe, meaning that I do not fight for them or lead them in any means, can you reach the conclusion?" you said sarcastically.

Sora smirk, "I see is going to be 2 against 1?"

You look at Hiei ready with his katana "No, is just you and me, he is not in this fight" you said looking at Hiei and he understood.

"Lets see if you haven't lost your touch Hoshi!" said Sora coming at you

"Let's see if you have got better since last time" you said positioning yourself to fight.

"Ice barrier!" you scream sending Sora flying to a near Sakura tree, well, what was left of it, the presence of Sora made everything around the park die because of the cold. Your race was a gift and also a curse.

"Always behind barriers I see, just like your little eyes, just build up for protection"

"Disks of Ice!" you scream sending huge disks of ice towards your opponent, she was able to dodge them and your blades began to cut the trees and everything it touches.

"Wind sharps!" scream Sora

"Ice barrier" you scream but the sharps pass throw it, you had to jump quick but some of them got you. You were now on top of a tree looking down at Sora.

I see… you thought as you heard Sora say

"I am not the weakling I was back then; I have regained my position of age and strength."

"You being older than me does not have anything to do with this battle, is the strategy" you answer her throwing yourself from the tree.

"Silver wind" you said calm creating a strong gust of wind which converted everything it touches to ice.

"Ice barrier" scream Sora

"Copy cat" you said smiling to yourself.

"Deathly ice!" scream Sora

Thats a new one you thought, but they pass right at you as you look, her target was Hiei.

"Hiei look out!" you scream but she redirect another attack to you. When you saw, Hiei had made a fire barrier protecting himself.

"A fire demon!" scream Sora. Hiei smirk at her.

Your eyes turn blue "Crystal arrow!" you scream "Multiple!" Sora tries to dodge but some got her, and you then quickly punch her on her stomach. You throw a spinning kick and when your feet touch then ground you scream "Ice sharps!"

Sora jump in the air when many sharps came from under the ground. You created ninja stars out of ice and began to throw them at her.

You and Sora where in ground in front each other. Your chest began to hurt and when she saw this she send an attack that hit you directly.

"Ahhh!" you scream falling in the ground, and when you were about to stand up Sora throw to you two daggers, one failed and the other hit your hand. You took it out and throw it again to her. You were beginning to get angry; the pain in your chest was unbearable. You saw behind you and Hiei was still watching the fight.

"Dagger of ice!" you scream sending the dagger to Sora.

"Ice blast!" screams Sora sending the dagger back at you, and when you were about to run Sora froze the ground in which you stood you gave your back to protect your vital organs and 4 daggers got incrusted in it. You scream in agony and fell in the ice ground. You saw Hiei move a little but you gave him a, don't dare to interfere look. You stood up with difficulties because of the pain and took off the four daggers of ice.

"So, I see you have lost your touch Hoshi" said Sora. "I didn't even get a chance to play with you, but I see you are suffering too much so as the good person I am, I am going to finish this quick." She said to you summoning her ice sharps and sending them to you.

You didn't even fell on the ground; you just stood there with the blood dripping down.

Onna, just stay down, I'll take it form here said Hiei in your mind

No, don't you dare, this is my fight! you said to him

Don't be so hard headed he said

You said to me once that if I had a problem, I have to resolve it on my own, so I'm trying… so leave me alone

"Now, for the final blow" said Sora "Once I finish with you, next its Yukina's turn" she said sending ice sharps again.

"Over my dead body!" you scream to her

"Thats the plan silly" she says to you.

"Ice barrier!" you scream reflecting her attack

"You little-"she stops, there was something different about you "No!" she screams "I put the spell, you are suppose to be sealed"

**HIEI'S POV**

The two onna's were fighting and Hoshi didn't let me interfere in her battle even if she was bleeding to death. She was trying with all her effords but again I saw she holds her chest. The so called Sora was wining the fight and when she said she was after Yukina I was about to slice her head but then Hoshi reflect her attack, she was furious, and there it was.

The onna began to glow and when I saw Sora she was petrified, screaming that she has seal it and it was impossible for Hoshi to be in that state, but that had awoken my curiosity.

**YOUR POV**

You felt and unfamiliar power inside of you, it was powerful and just what you need it to at least end the battle for today and for you to recuperate. Blue and Orange flames began to surround your naked soul and when you open your eyes you saw a dragon in blue flames in front of you, your hand move closer and closer to it until you touch it and a bright light made you close your eyes.

"Arrow of Flames!" you scream making a fire bow with a fire arrow and sending it to Sora. Finally you have accepted your destiny… said a voice in your mind as you pass out not knowing if you had kill that woman.


	10. Chapter 10: Fire and Ice…

**Chapter 10: Fire and Ice…**

**Voice in the darkness…**

"I don't know what am I… but I do know what I don't have in me… because of that loss, I will remain asleep… but don't pray yet my little ice maidens… because I will come out… and my fire will send you all to hell with me"

**Past…**

"Rui, how are things going?" said a voice behind her

"All is fine elder mother, the new girl is a fast learner, and has great strength." Said Rui

"That's… interesting to know" said the elder

"But I'm afraid her social skills with the other girls are not very good… she ends up alone" said Rui looking outside through the window to the figure of a girl that lay on the snowy ground looking at the sky.

"That's not new Rui… we knew that was going to happen, look at her, she is just a girl and doesn't want to see that she doesn't belong here, she is different, purple eyes and hair, and her skin…"

"Elder mother, I know that, but at least she has Yukina" said Rui not taking her gaze off the little girl.

"I will take the girl…" said the elder and Rui look at her in shock.

"What are you saying?" said Rui with a trembling voice and the elder smirk

"This girl… has a beast inside of her, and who better than us to tame it, if we take her now, at this young age, she will never rebel against us, we will 0

"Elder mother, she can't lead, and she can't be our princess, she is just a little girl, she is confuse and scare of her difference and loneliness, you cannot do that" said Rui in a desperate tone to the elder mother and at that moment she fell on the floor, with blood dripping from her mouth.

"Rui san!" yell the little girl with purple eyes entering the house with Yukina taking her by the hand, but the girl with purple eyes broke away from Yukina's hand and went running towards Rui and hug her.

"Rui san, Rui san, are you ok?!" ask the girl hugging Rui, but she felt someone grab her by her wrist and she began to struggle, and as she look up, she saw the lips of a old woman smirking and pulling her closer to her.

"No!" yell the girl trying to hold Rui, but the old woman didn't let her. "No!" yell again the girl being drag outside and seeing Yukina being push away from the doorway and falling on the floor. "Rui san!" yell again the little girl seeing Rui in the door taking Yukina's hand and just letting the woman take you. "Rui san! Yukina chan!!" you yell again extending your free hand towards them and being drag in the snowy path. Your screams were now taken away by the wind and were echoed in the village. "Rui san… Yukina!! Noo!!" said the girl seeing the small figure of those two women far away.

Rui knees hit the snowy ground followed by her hands. Tears began to fell from on her eyes and in mid air they transformed into beautiful gems. Yukina just stood there watching at the direction she saw you last time and then she looked away, a strong gust of wind came making her cover her face and hold her hair. She looked again and whisper to herself "Hoshi chan…" and then put one of her hands in Rui's head and entered the house.

A girl fell on the ground really hard and was gasping in pain. "You can do better than that… Sora san" said a woman dress in white with two daggers on her hands. The girl with the daggers was about to attack when a voice holds them.

"Stop!" yells the voice.

"Sora… I see that your over confidence betrayed you, and for that, the one younger than you in experience and supposedly strength have surpass you" said the voice of a woman. "But… I'm more impress with you Hoshi sama… the youngest warrior to ever be close to the elders and to ever be leader of the first squat…."

"First squat! That is mine!" yell Sora and you look at her surprise.

"I don't think so Sora…" said the voice of the young woman exiting the shadows. You and Sora both kneel. "Not need to do that Hoshi sama… you are the princess now… I only came here for a reason and that reason is to fight you" said the woman

"Lady… I wouldn't dare to fight such a woman like you, you haven't done anything" you said and the woman sends you an attack that you dodge.

"If you continue to talk like that, then you are not worthy to be our princess… in here, kind hearts don't go anywhere little girl. Friendship, trust, love and any kind of feelings are out of this world, remember that, for living here, to help us, and serve us as a warrior and leader, the only thing you need to give up is you heart… for us, It, does not have any importance. Because of the hearts, our past people had suffered so many sorrows and had seen so many deaths and blood. Princess Hoshi, sacrifice your heart right here, right now in order to fulfill all the wishes you have for this Island."

"Lady Ayane…" you whisper, and she sends another attack.

You did a spin to your right and ended up crouch in the ground. You put both of your hands on the floor and gave it a little of your energy. The ground began to shake and huge columns of ice began to appear from bellow the ground hiding you and your 'enemy' behind them. You quickly got on top of one ice column and saw your opponent in the floor looking at all sides but with calm look on her face. You unite your hands and the put them in front of you making little sparks appear in them. Your eyes began to turn blue and gust of winds began to appear at your sides. Your opponent saw you and when she was about to jump the winds on your sides redirect towards her surrounding her completely, not letting her escape. You then send your attack. You saw how the winds let your attack enter their barrier surrounding Lady Ayane and they began to incrust on her skin, letting the blood drip down her arms and legs.

"Now, that wasn't hard, was it?" ask lady Ayane with a smirk on her face. She disappeared and you felt her energy behind you, you turn around and saw her with a sword of ice on her hand, she was about to stab you but you took the two daggers from your waist and blocks her attack. Your daggers were cross in her sword and both of you were struggling. Ayane was pushing you to the abysm bellow you and you were trying to stay in your ground. Your eyes were turning blue and the room began to turn colder than normal. Ayane saw you with a shock expression and then her lips form a smirk. You closer your body to her and now your faces were inches from each other. You began to gain more territory pushing Ayane away until she was on the ledge of the ice column.

"No Lady Ayane… it wasn't" you answer her lowering yourself in a quick spin, punching into the ice one of your daggers and with the other one stabbing Ayane in her stomach, a the spray of blood that came out ended up on your face. You let out a smirk when you saw Ayane looking at you with a shock expression, and for a moment your eyes change to a red color, at that moment Ayane kick you hard in the face throwing herself to the ground. You did the same thing.

Ayane was now ripping part of her clothes and covering the wound. This one is dangerous thought lady Ayane looking into your blue eyes. Her eyes are changing… she thought while running towards you.

You throw away the dagger you had left and positioned yourself to fight. Ayane was about to punch you when you disappear. She saw above her to finds you with both of your arms extended by your sides, as if you were going to do a swan dive. You landed behind Ayane giving her your back and Ayane quickly turn around to see you, she throws to you a kick, but you crouch, put both of your hands in the floor and lifted your body up and give her a horse kick. You send Ayane flying across the room until her body landed in an ice wall you summon. You look at her again and your eyes change to a red color.

"Elder mother… her eyes" said Sora to the elder besides her, she sounded afraid. The elder was quiet and closed her hands in a fist pressing harder and harder.

"This can't be…" said the elder to herself.

In the wall made of ice that you created you form some kind of ice holders that you put in Ayane's wrists and legs. She was badly hurt because of the hole in her stomach and the impact in the wall of ice, her eyes were close and she could only open them a little.

Her eyes are red… but what is the meaning of that thought Ayane. Ayane began to struggle trying to manipulate the ice that was holding her but she couldn't.

You began to form a bow of ice and an arrow was now visible. Your eyes show no emotion. Princess Hoshi, sacrifice your heart those were Ayane's words, and those were the only ones in your mind. You notice Ayane's scare look on her face when you yell

"Crystal arrow!" you release the arrow and a gust of wind came pulling your hair back taking it off your eyes, you didn't move your hands from the position you had before send the arrow, you stood there waiting for it to hit your target.

With the little strength that had Ayane, she screams forming a snow storm, sending everything flying. The elders were now protected by a barrier summon by Sora and you were protected by nothing. You stood there without moving and Ayane didn't believe what she was seeing.

"What are you?" ask Ayane with a trembling voice. You just smirk and close your eyes. A bright light appeared covering your body as you open your red eyes walking towards Ayane. Your naked body was gracefully floating in the air and a light obligated everyone to close their eyes. When Ayane open her eyes, before her was standing a woman with her hair down, she was wearing a crown and a pink, white and gold kimono, her eyes were red blood and you could see nothing in them.

"I don't know what am I… but I do know what I don't have in me" you said now touching the ground with your feet. "Because of that loss, I will remain asleep… but don't pray yet my little ice maidens… because I will come out… and my fire will send you to hell with me" You said laughing.

"Hoshi!" yell a voice behind you and you turn around.

"Sora…" you smirk when she sends you an ice attack and you summon a fire barrier with one hand as you yell "Fire rings!" sending rings of fire with your other hand to Ayane.

"Lady Ayane!" screams Sora and the elders, when the wall of ice you made earlier was melted because of the fire and Ayane's body fell on the ground giving no signs of life.

"Princess… Hoshi…"she said in a whisper before touching ground.

Your eyes turn purple again and you saw Ayane's body in the ground without moving, a pain grew in your chest and you hold it, letting your knees touch the ground, as if something was trying to get out of that hollow space that your heart occupied once upon a time. Your clothes went back to normal as you scream because of the pain in your chest. You felt yourself falling without wanting too, but you were too weak, and before feeling the ground, you black out.

Sora saw you unconscious on the ground and took a sword and began to run towards you.

"Sora, stop!" yell and elder

'Elder…" said Sora stopping before stabbing you.

"No one is going to kill her… at least… not now" said the elder.

"But, elder mother!" said Sora in disbelieve.

"No nothing Sora… you will have your vengeance, sooner or later, just wait for time, it will give to you the opportunity" said the elder giving Sora her back and walking away.

* * *

"Hoshi san…" said a voice behind me, and when I turn, I saw her.

"Yukina… you have grown" I said giving her a cold smile.

"I can say the same thing about you… sister" said Yukina and that shock you. "You have grown in a beautiful woman, yet… you have change so much"

"It has been 20 years Yukina, of course I have changed… you too have change" you answer her in an obvious way.

"I don't mean physically…" said Yukina getting closer to you. "Rui and I have missed you so much"

You didn't say anything; you just kept looking at her.

"We remember everyday –"you cut Yukina

"You should stop living in the past… the past is never coming back… thinking about it is a waste of time." You said to Yukina and she just smiled at you.

You felt a pain in your chest and your knees hit the ground. Yukina got closer to you and kneel besides you.

"Are you alright, Hoshi san?" asks Yukina and you turn your head to see her.

"Yes… I am" you said with a faint smile standing up and walking with Yukina inside the forest.

"So… the Amiko is your brother" you said to her looking at the sky seated on a rock.

"Rui told me…" said Yukina sitting in the snow.

"How did she knew?" you ask Yukina surprise.

"Many years ago…her task was to throw the baby from or island" said Yukina sitting besides you.

"Did you ask about… my mother" you ask to Yukina.

"Yes…but she didn't knew about her" said Yukina

"Don't go… your so call brother must be death, so don't waist your time looking for him Yukina" you said standing up.

"Hoshi…" said Yukina looking at you seated in the rock.

"It's dangerous out there… and in here, you don't want to be hang, because if the elders gives the orders… I will not hesitate in doing so." You said taking your hair brushing it with your fingers.

"I … can't promise that…" said Yukina

You let out a smirk "My hair… this hair, I haven't done nothing to it ever since the elders took me away from you two, 20 years I have carried the past with me, the memories of everything… and I will carried it always, as a burden and a reminder, I will life only for the pain… and from the pain my strength comes" there was a silence "… the one standing before you, is something that resembles your past sister… I can't accept that title" you said with no emotion and Yukina was shock. "Good bye…" you said walking away.

"Don't forget, who you are…" said Yukina in a whisper.

The truth is that deep inside of me, surprisingly, I was afraid. Afraid of what Yukina might think that I have become. I am a monster with a royal title covering like a tunic what I really am. This hands stain with so much blood, does not deserve a family, this hands does not deserve the caring that woman wanted to give. I have been alone for 20 years, surviving for my life, cheating death, and building barriers against all that surrounded me… the barrier that can be seen in my cold purple eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: First Piece found

**Chapter 11: First Piece found**

Hoshi's eyes open slowly… and she found nothing in her surroundings. There was tick fog everywhere and everything was dark… that only means two things, either she was dead, or dreaming. She began to stand up carefully, but her legs wouldn't obey her at first. Hoshi felt tiered, and her body hurt like hell. When she finally stood up and look up a gust of wind touch her face.

**Hoshi's POV**

"This can't be…" I said in a whisper and with a trembling voice.

"Welcome back…" said a voice behind me and I turn around and saw her.

"Elder…" I said backing away little by little with my eyes open wide. The elder put a smirk on here lips and began to walk towards me with little steps, which made me stop… I felt as if I were frozen by her look.

"What's the matter Lady Hoshi…" said the elder "It was so easy to defeat you…" continue the elder.

"Hiei…" I said in a whisper looking at all sides.

"He is not among us …" said the elder.

I step back once again without looking and felt myself in mid air. I was now rolling down a hill hitting with everything I touched. Finally, I stop laid upside down in the snowy ground. I tried to stand up and felt my warm blood running from outside my veins staining my Yukata and falling on the snow giving it a new color. I lift my head to see the elder still up in the hill. My hair was now loose and it was getting on my face making it hard to see. I stood up and then began to run.

In the forest, I had to run most of the time with my hands on my face avoiding hits from branches. I was jumping rocks and trunk of trees; I also was slipping constantly because of the ice hitting my knees hard making blood come out. I was looking to my back constantly, until I slip and force myself to grab very hard a tree besides me preventing myself from falling into an abysm. I felt a little wind gust besides my cheek and something sting it. An arrow was now incrusted in a close tree and blood was coming from out of my cheek.

**End of Hoshi's POV**

"Onna…" heard Hoshi as an echo in the air, she began to look at all sides. That voice belonged Hiei. Hoshi let go of the tree and stood looking in front of her at all the Koorime warriors ready to kill her. Hoshi gave a little step back but she found herself in the ledge of the black abysm. Little rocks fell in it, but there was no sound indicating there was ground down. She closed she eyes and felt an arrow pass just right beside her. Hoshi looked back and then saw in front of her. She extended her hands to both sides as she heard.

"She has given up, kill her!" said Sora's voice

Hoshi smirk and then jump backwards. She still had her hands extended, and her hair on her face. In mid air Hoshi close her eyes and felt a beat inside of her, making her gasp in pain. She was still falling, and her eyes opened and found them self's in the same spot as before, with the tick fog and darkness, but something was different, it wasn't cold anymore.

"Onna!" she heard Hiei's voice, but this time more intense. Hoshi put both of her hands in her naked chest and at that moment, she fell into a lake. Hoshi began to swim to surface and finally reach a rocky shore. Her long hair was covering her breast and sex. The ground began to shake and she began to loose balance later on an explosion was heard. Lava was coming out of a mountain. The lava was coming right at Hoshi, but she couldn't escape, so she put both of her hands in front of her and close her eyes crouching. The lava surrounded Hoshi trapping her inside of it, and then it began to cover every inch of her body dressing Hoshi in a red dress. Outside the lava and far away in an unstable rock side, situated in between an abysm was Hiei and on the other side, was Yukina.

"I'm I suppose to choose…" she said to herself, at that moment the lava disappears and there was nothing else left. Yukina and Hiei were in front of Hoshi, and she began to walk towards the ledge that was separating her from them. In a blink of an eye, she saw both Yukina and Hiei, tight, badly hurt, and in the border of death.

"No!" yells Hoshi looking at both of them and then look down, not knowing what to do. She heard them both scream in pain and she looks up again. - _Why… why do I feel so vulnerable… why is it so hard to choose between that man and Yukina san…this is something so obvious… Yukina has been almost all of her life with me, and Hiei…- _

"Onna!" Hoshi heard behind her, and as she looks, she saw Hiei besides her body.

"How…" whispers Hoshi

"Hoshi san!" she heard Yukina yell and the saw her kneeling besides her.

"Is useless…" said Botan

"What do you mean?! Hiei, what the hell happen here?!" ask Yusuke

"Please, I think that is not of importance right now" said Kurama in a calm way.

"Is she…" began Kuwabara

"No Kazuma, she is not, Hoshi san is strong, she is not giving up" said Yukina bursting into tears.

Everyone look at Botan and she nod.

Hoshi's knees hit the ground not believing what she just heard. "I'm…I'm…" she didn't get to finish the sentence, because she heard a voice behind her finishing it.

"Dead…" said the voice. Hoshi turned around and there was someone with a cape covering his face.

"No… I can't be…" she said looking again at the gang and Yukina crying besides her body, with Hiei behind her. "Where am I?"

"In your subconscious…" said the voice

"Why?"

"Even if your body is dead, your mind refuses to let go…"

"That's… good" said Hoshi

"I don't think so… " said the man in a cape

"And why is that!"

"Because my job is to take all dead souls to their rightful place… and you are not making my work easy" said the person in front of Hoshi, but his voice change.

"What are you??" asks Hoshi in a demanding tone.

"I think you should ask that question yourself" said the person in front of Hoshi getting rid of his tunic, it was a skeleton with armor. Hoshii backend away with a shock expression on her eyes; the thing in front of her took out a sword and charge an attack towards her, she did a back flip and ended up crouch looking at her opponent. "Come without resisting… and I give you my word that your trip in the underworld will be very pleasant."

"No!" said Hoshi extending her hands towards her opponent making strong gust of winds come. Hoshi stood up but quickly fell. "What the!" she said when she saw the ground she was standing in sucking her. Hoshi's feet were now stuck, and she couldn't get out.

"You shouldn't have tried that…" said the thing in front of her sending Hoshi an attack.

"Oh no…!" yell Hoshi extending her hands in front summoning a barrier of fire to protect herself. Hoshi had her eyes open all the time and she saw everything, even when her opponent disappeared. "How did I do that…" The ground in which she was stuck began to disintegrate letting Hoshi free. She was lift up by her own attack and the fire was coming towards her. Hoshi catch a glance over Hiei and Yukina badly hurt in the abysm, and the ones looking at her body. What is the meaning of this she thought while she received her own attack opening in that instant her eyes.

**YUKINA'S POV**

I couldn't believe that Hoshi san was dead; I refuse to believe that, when I felt the cold winds of the Koorime Island close, I knew something was wrong. A battle was starting, and the ambient of dead and the smell of blood was been announced in the air. I woke up quickly and ran towards the room in witch the voices were coming out. Luckily, all of my friends were awake, and so I told them.

The park was dark and cold… a Koorime was in here and my friends told me to stay close because there was another demon around here. When we got to the battle place, the only thing I saw was the shadow of a demon being occult because of the tick snow and winds, and then I saw Hoshi san falling and Hiei taking her quickly in his arms.

"Hoshi san!" I yell putting my hands over my heart thinking the opposite of what I already knew. Hiei look towards me and then place Hoshi gently in the ground. I ran towards Hoshi's lifeless body and kneel besides it trying to heal it, but it wasn't working. Then, Botan affirm what I was trying to deny. I couldn't control my tears; they were just flowing freely without me wanting too.

The gang gave me their backs and form a little circle talking in whispers, Hiei join them too.

"Hoshi…" I said in a whisper placing my trembling hand on her face, cleaning the blood that was spill on it. After that, I began to care tenderly her right cheek when suddenly I felt a different kind of energy coming out of her body. It felt warm and embracing, I let out a small smile and at the moment I saw a pair of purple empty eyes looking at me. I couldn't speak, my voice didn't want to come out, and I felt myself without breath. Then I saw her stomach move, and her chest rise up really quick, at that moment her eyes weren't empty anymore.

"Yukina…" she said in between breaths "Hiei…" said Hoshi again now looking directly at my eyes and letting out small smile and with all her strength lifting her hand and touching the one hand I had on her face.

"Hoshi san!" I yell out of happiness making the gang look at my way and looking at me trying to sit up Hoshi.

"How!" yell Botan surprice

"Don't ask us, you are the grim reaper!" yell Kuwabara

**HOSHI'S POV**

Somehow I ended up in my body, feeling Yukina crying besides me. I open my eyes with all my effort and saw Yukina's surprise face, and then I began to take air and tried to breath. Yukina screams my name in happiness and next thing I know she was trying to sit me up. My eyes were now looking at the gang surprise faces, but I didn't want to see that, I was looking for Hiei, and finally I saw him, he didn't seem surprise or anything, and at that moment, I felt my head going against gravity and I fell unconscious.

**HIEI'S POV**

I heard Yukina yell the onna's name and for my surprise, she was now sitting up the onna. -_She is alive… -_was the only thing I thought not showing that I was surprise as well. I saw her looking at all places maybe for something specific, and that is when my eyes meet hers. I could swear I saw her giving me a faint smile, and at that moment she fell unconscious. I walk towards Yukina with the others and just keep staring at Yukina with the body in her hands.

"I don't know how could this happen" said Botan

"Let's just go to the temple" said Kurama walking off with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan leaving me with Yukina and the onna.

"Hiei, could you help me with Hoshi?" ask Yukina

Great I thought taking the onna in my arms and caring her bridal stile.

Back in the temple, the stupid detective, the fox, the bubble headed onna and the baka left me with Hoshi and didn't even told me what to do with her. Yukina went off to prepare some tea. I still had the onna in my hands walking through the halls of the temple. I finally reach the front of her usual room and tried to open it with difficulties and when I got a hold of the door, I accidentally let go of the onna and she fell on the wooden floor really hard.

"Crap!" I yell in a whisper, luckily, the onna was out cold and she didn't even wake up. _-Maybe she will feel it in the morning-_ I thought smirking, taking her again and putting her on some sheets over the floor. I look at her resting on the floor and my hand began to get closer to her face until her eyes were looking at me. I stop and just look at her.

"Where is …Sora" she asks in a weak voice.

"She left…" I said to her.

"Oh…" she said again closing her eyes. "Hiei…" she said in a whisper

"Hn…" I answer, but I didn't hear a respond from her side.


	12. Chapter 12: Tears of Blood

**Chapter 12: Tears of Blood**

**Recap: **

"Where is …Sora" she asks in a weak voice.

"She left…" I said to her.

"Oh…" she said again closing her eyes. "Hiei…" she said in a whisper

"Hn…" I answer, but I didn't hear a respond from her side.

**Chapter Start: **

_**HIEI'S POV**_

She fell asleep again and Yukina entered the room.

"Thank you Hiei, you have help so much" she said handing me a cup of tea and then kneeling besides the onna and healing her wounds.

"Hn…"

"Hiei, could you tell me who did you two fought?" ask Yukina before me leaving the room.

"Sora" I answer her exiting the room.

_**YUKINA'S POV**_

"Sora…" I said looking outside. "This is going to be harder than I thought" I said standing up and walking away towards the door way.

_**HOSHI'S POV**_

I opened my eyes little by little and found myself in the room of the temple. _-"Was all that a dream?"-_ I began to stand up and saw my Yukata all stain with blood. "I guess not…" I said trying to walk but I fell on the floor. I stood up again and began to walk in little steps until I reach the door and slam it open letting the winds enter and the light of the sun. I close my eyes enjoying everything. I walk slowly into the hall and then jump into the ground. A small smile was painted in my lips as I began to run the fastest I could into the forest.

"Hoshi san, your wounds are not completely healed!" yell Yukina with a cup of tea in her hands, but I was now inside the forest

"She doesn't change… or maybe… she did" said Yukina smiling to herself.

I continue to run and run bare footed with my hair loose and still with my bloody Yukata until I reach a hill made of a rock and decided to go up. Finally I reach the top and saw the most amazing view. I could see the entire river from up there, the air was warm and fresh, the singing of the birds was beautiful and the mountains were breath taking. My hair was constantly getting on my eyes and I had to hold it with my hands. I began to brush it with my fingers and close my eyes.

"This is my spot onna…" said Hiei behind me

"Hiei san" I said turning around with a smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling onna…" said Hiei walking towards me closing the space that was between the two of us.

"Thanks… "I said to him in a warm way, and I could see Hiei's shock expression.

"Why…" ask Hiei raising and eyebrow

"For everything…" I respond giving my back.

_-Is this the same woman…-_ but I cut his thoughts

"But you still irritate me… and I still don't like you" I said getting all cold again.

_-I stand corrected…-_ thought Hiei standing beside me looking at the view.

I walk a little towards the ledge but the rock that was in there crumbles making me backend away. I fell into Hiei's arms. I turned my head a little and began to stare at Hiei, he was doing the same thing. I felt something roll down both of my shoulders and look at Hiei in shock. Hiei just smirk. I looked away and we both broke the position we were in.

"Yukina is looking for you… that is why I came" said Hiei giving me his back, leaving me behind brushing my hair that now reached my chin. Hiei cut it.

* * *

Hiei enters the living room and Hoshi followed him, when she closes the door and turned around everyone in the room just stares at her. Hoshi was looking at all sides and gave them all a cold stare.

"What?" ask Hoshi in a cold tone

"Hoshi san… what did you did to your hair!?" asks Yukina surprise.

"Long hair is inappropriate for a warrior, it gets in the way and could distract you in battle and even make you loose" said Hiei and everyone stare at him in shock

"I just got tired of long hair" she said lying.

"I'm surprise, once you told me you would never cut it, but look at you, you look great" said Yukina offering Hoshi a cup of tea and she sat beside her.

"Thanks…" Hoshi said looking at Hiei in his window and then looking at Yukina.

"Why don't we all go to the springs!" said Botan all cheerful

"I don't think so…" said Hoshi drinking your tea

"But Hoshi… look at you" said Yukina pointing her stained clothes and face. "You need to get out of that blood…"

"And… the temple has a shower… besides, Koorime's are attacking us, and are coming for more, didn't you see how I ended up in that last battle… Yukina, we must stay here, we are secure in the temple, we have to be prepare and train more" said Hoshi serious looking at Yukina with her same old purple eyes.

"We are all going!" said Botan already packing some things and making the guys carry chairs and bags.

"Why do I even bother…" said Hoshi with no expression in her face

"Welcome to my world…" said Hiei passing besides her.

* * *

_**Walking somewhere…**_

"Wow… I think it should have been easier to take a bath in the house…" said Hoshi in a cold tone looking at the bridge in mid air they all had to cross.

"Where's your adventures spirit Hoshi… come one!" said Yukina being carried by Kuwabara.

"Yeah Hoshi, is going to be fun!" said Botan being carried by Yusuke.

Kurama was crossing the bridge and was now in the other side, and Yusuke was crossing it with Botan so she wouldn't fall or anything. Then was Yukina's turn with Kuwabara and the cross the bridge, now it was her turn and Hiei was behind her and she heard Yusuke scream.

"Cross it with Hiei!"

"I can cross it alone thank you!" Hoshi yell at Yusuke now crossing the bridge. The gusts of wind were very strong, and she was now half way to the gang, when she saw clearly, Hiei was now whit the gang _-How in the world…_—thought Hoshi holding tight the bridge. Finally she cross it. "See… I told you" she said to them with a smirk and continue walking in front of them.

_**At the springs… **_

"I wonder where Hoshi is?" ask Yukina to herself but Botan heard her.

"She must be somewhere over here, don't worry…" said Botan.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Great… this is so boring…" said Hoshi watching the waterfall in front of her in the dark cave she was sitting in. -_I still wonder why there's a bridge in my mind… in the one Yukina and Hiei are separated completely.-_ thought Hoshi standing up and walking into the dark cave. A thin light was seen at the end of the cave and she exits it just to find in front of her Hiei sitting on the top of a rock with his eyes close. She began to clime the rocks from below until she finally reaches the rock Hiei was in, Hoshi closes her face to his. _-Is he sleeping?-_ she ask to herself waving her hand in front of his face. -_Wow… he looks so peaceful…not like the Hiei that is always being a pain…_- thought Hoshi about to touch his face when she saw a pair of crimson eyes looking at her and he stoped

"What are you doing onna…" ask Hiei looking right into Hoshi's eyes.

"Ehh… I was just… well… passing by and… I notice you here…and-" Hiei cut you

"What is your hand doing there" said Hiei still looking at Hoshi and she quickly took away her hand and put in on her back.

"Nothing, nothing" she said stepping back and finding nothing but air. "Ähhh!" she yells but a strong hand grips her wrist. "Thanks…" she said smiling a little putting her knees in the rock and looking down. She felt the grip on her wrist get loose and she lift her head up just to see Hiei leaving and Hoshi was about to call him but stop. She stood up and looks down to the water. _-What is happening to me…-_ Hoshi said placing her hand on her chest feeling something strange. Hoshi turned around, and Hiei was looking at her.

"Let's go onna…" said Hiei to Hoshi

Hoshi was now on top of a tree branch sitting besides Hiei, who was now sitting besides her. She looks at him with the corner of her eye and then looks again at the view she had in front of her A strange feeling took her entire body and without Hoshi noticing, slowly her head began to bend down, until she found herself resting her head on Hiei's shoulder.

_**HIEI'S POV**_

I was with the onna on top of a tree branch looking at the horizon, and I saw her looking at me constantly with the corner of her eyes. Suddenly I felt something on my shoulder and when I saw, the onna was resting her head on it and she had her eyes close. I didn't think that was possible coming from a Koorime, but something in her was changing, and even if her eyes were the same most of the time, there would come a time, you could see something warm in them.

I found my hand touching her cheek in a tender way and I quickly got it off her face realizing it. She move a little and her hands were now around my waist. She was asleep now. -_Kuso… I'm not a bed- _I thought, but instead of shaking her off me, I put my head over her's closing my eyes too and smelling the sweet sent her hair and her body had. She smelled like violets.

_**HOSHI'S POV**_

My eyes began to open as I began to see the light of the sun more dim. As I opened my eyes completely, my head was in the direction of the horizon and I could see that night fall was coming. When I tried to stand up I couldn't. Something was around my waist and when I saw clearly, I was in Hiei's arms. I was in between his legs, resting my head on his chest with my arms around his waist. Hiei's head was resting in the trunk of the tree, and his hands were around my waist. I felt my body temperature rise a little and then I put my head on his chest.

_-He smells like sweets…-_ I thought lifting my head again trying to break from his grab, but it was useless, I felt being push again against his body.

"Your… skin… so… cold…" said Hiei in his sleep and that shock me.

"And your so warm" I said in a whisper. I felt again a pain in my chest and when I was about to grab it, something stop me, I open my eyes and saw Hiei's hand on mines, I look up, and saw Hiei's crimson eyes looking at me. The pain in my chest was growing fast and I tried to hold my chest, but Hiei wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Hiei… let go" I said in pain "It hurts…" I said burring my face on Hiei's chest and I began to scream. "Please…" I said to Hiei looking now at him. Hiei let go of my hand and I quickly put it on my chest pressing harder and harder digging my nails in my skin making it bleed. Hiei's arms went around me pressing his body on mine making the pain worst. "Get away from me…" I said to Hiei.

"No…" I hear him said and then I felt something fell from my eyes.

"Hiei…" I said in pain looking at him seeing Hiei's shock expression.

"Onna…your crying blood" said Hiei looking straight into my eyes. As tears of blood fell from them and before they touched the ground they would transform into beautiful gems.


End file.
